


2Berry

by Ozzie19



Series: 2Berry [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: BBW, Belly Expansion, Birthing, F/F, F/M, Hyper Pregnancy, Lewds, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Slime Inflation, Weight Gain, Yuri, blueberry expansion, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie19/pseuds/Ozzie19
Summary: Originally a commission written by wishforsquish and ordered by me. 9S and 2B encounter a strange fruit while on patrol, and from there, the fate of mankind begins to change for the better.You can check out the original story on wishforsquish's DA page.
Relationships: 2B/6O (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Series: 2Berry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860166
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t get it,” 9S said, tilting his head in confusion. “The machines were guarding…this?”

“There’s no reason for anything machines do,” 2B replied, her tone flat.

“I guess but this is weird even for them,” 9S insisted.

2B didn’t answer this time but she had to agree with 9S’ assessment. The two combat androids, blindfolded and dressed in black gothic fashion, were gathered around a single solitary bush at the edge of a forest clearing. They had cut their way to the clearing through a horde of machines - round, stubby robots that flung themselves at the pair’s swords apparently in a desperate bid to keep them from reaching the bush they were now standing above. It was an unremarkable plant, green and lush but perfectly ordinary.

“Well, it doesn’t matter,” 9S said after a few moments of silence. “Our mission was to investigate the machine presence in this forest, and we did that. I’ll radio command and report in.”

9S left the bush and moved to the center of the open grassy space to maximize the signal to the command bunker orbiting high above, while 2B remained staring down at the bush. Something had caught her eye. It was only for a moment, but she had seen something blue shine out from behind the leaves and branches.

Bending over, she pushed her gloved hands into the bush. The skirt of her black dress fluttered over the curve of her plump, shapely rear and revealed the back of her soft thighs. She heard 9S begin to speak to 21O, the operator monitoring him from the bunker, but his words faded quickly from her interest as she revealed something very peculiar about the seemingly ordinary plant. There was a fruit in the middle of the bush, hidden almost completely from sight. It was a bright, brilliant blue, and so big that it couldn’t fit comfortably in 2B’s palm. Her curiosity piqued, 2B yanked the fruit free and felt her fingers sink into its blue flesh. It felt bloated with fluid, its surface taut yet yielding. It was like no fruit she had ever seen growing anywhere on the planet’s surface.

“Pod, perform a scan on this object,” 2B requested, holding the fat round fruit up to her floating robot companion. The rectangular pod hovered close to the blue fruit and began to scan its surface.

“Analysis: Target object is not present in databanks of flora in this region. Closest match is a blueberry, a fruit once harvested by humans. This object however is approximately ten times larger than recorded dimensions of the blueberry fruit,” the pod reported.

“I see,” 2B said, scowling at the mystery fruit from behind her black blindfold. She gave it a probing squeeze with her fingers and wondered if this was what the machines had been trying to protect. Something about it was certainly strange, and as 2B stared at the “blueberry” she found it harder and harder to look away. It was as if from far away that she heard 9S cry out “2B! Behind you!”, and a sudden roar filled her ears, growing louder by the second.

\--

9S had just finished his call to 21O when the counterattack began. He saw 2B standing still, hand holding a weird blue ball, then a burst of motion caught his eye. A machine was there, a stubby robot unlike any he had so far seen. It had an enormous canister on its back, the machine clearly struggling to hop forward under its weight. Sparks were shooting from the bottom of the canister, and 9S realized only as the machine suddenly leaped forward with unimaginable speed that the machine’s crude backpack was actually a rocket. The stubby machine was hurtling at 2B, its round head and cylindrical body on a collision course. At the speed it was going, it would be on her in milliseconds. A cry of warning had left his lips, but 9S knew it was too late. He reached out with his electronic warfare suite and began a hack, but the machine was moving far too fast to get a lock. 9S watched in horror as 2B’s end raced toward her, fire shooting from the jury-rigged rocket like a phoenix in flight.

But as fast as the machine was, 2B was even faster. She dropped the blue ball in her right hand and summoned her weapon into her left. The silver katana shimmered into life in a split second and before it was already fully formed 2B was spinning to her right, blade humming through the air. The cutting edge struck first through the falling ball, and then the rocket robot. There was a burst of blue and then a flash of white, orange, and yellow. The rocket sailed past 2B in pieces, soaring to her left and right. The explosion made 9S shield his eyes despite his blindfold and the roaring boom that followed made the trees sway and birds take to the air shrieking. 2B was unharmed, but her sword and face were doused in blue goop.

“2B, that was amazing!” 9S shouted, racing over to check on his companion. “I can’t believe you got him before he hit you!”

2B banished her sword and began to cough as she wiped the blue fluid from her face. 9S attempted to help her by wiping a glob from her cheek, but 2B quickly brought her arm up and blocked him.

“That isn’t…koff…necessary,” 2B said firmly.

“Sorry,” 9S mumbled. “What, uh, what is that stuff anyway?”

“Some sort of fruit was in the bush,” 2B explained. “It exploded when I attacked that machine.”

“Oh geez, is that what was in your hand? I’ve never heard of a fruit that big.”

“Pod says it might have been a large blueberry.”

“Blueberry, huh? Does it taste good at least?”

2B stared at 9S for a moment in a silent, scolding fashion but then in a quiet voice she answered, “…It tastes delicious.”

“Really? That’s good then right?”

“It’s irrelevant,” 2B insisted. “Take point. We need to see if any more of those rocket machines are around. They are a threat.”

“Er, sure. Whatever you say, 2B.”

\--

Something strange was happening inside her, 2B could feel it. Ever since she had tasted the juices that had exploded from the mutant blueberry, she had felt…funny. The taste had been indescribable, a glorious wave of sweet that swept through her mouth and down her throat. She tasted so very little, not needing food to energize her android body, but she could still tell the massive fruit had been uncommonly tasty. But the taste had left her all too quickly, and in its place she had started to feel something she could only describe as being bloated. 2B was even more a stranger to the sensation of being full, and it didn’t sit well with her at all. She felt sluggish and heavy as she walked behind 9S, patrolling for any further sign of machine activity. It was like the juice she had swallowed had leaked down into every inch of her body, and was somehow multiplying to weigh her down with its mass.

“9S, wait,” she called out, reluctantly. “I think I am malfunctioning.”

9S turned around at once and jogged up to 2B. “How? Where? How can I help?” he asked.

“I feel…strange.”

“You look strange. You hardly got any of the juice off.”

9S reached up once more to try and wipe 2B’s face, but he paused with his outstretched hand in midair.

“Hold on, that’s not juice. That’s…your skin. 2-2B! You’re turning blue!” he exclaimed.

2B had no time to process the absurdity of what her scanner comrade had just said as at that moment her stomach let loose with a roar of gurgling thunder. She crossed her arms over her belly and groaned. “Something…something is happening to me…”

Beneath her arms, 2B’s belly began to slowly but surely swell. Her flat stomach pressed into her forearms as it bulged into the beginning of a pot belly. Her dress creaked as the mound of her belly grew. 2B groaned and took her arms away, giving her stomach room as it continued to bloat. She looked down at her swelling middle with utter shock.

Her stomach was not the only thing to start expanding. Her generous rear was next, its cheeks starting to inflate like balloons. She felt them grow, and put a hand on one of them to feel herself enlarging with every passing second. Her skirt pulled upwards as her butt bulged out, revealing more and more of her rounding ass. With her fingers pressing into her fattening butt, she felt a truly alarming sensation. Her squishy cheek felt just like the fruit from the bush, taut but also extremely juicy and ripe underneath.

9S had circled behind 2B, his mouth agape. “Whoa! You’re turning blue back here too!” he remarked, pointing to the now basketball sized cheeks wobbling behind 2B.

2B awkwardly turned around and tried in vain to yank her dress skirt lower over her ballooning butt. “I do not require your commentary!” she barked.

“You’re getting really big too,” 9S continued anyway. “What do we do?”

2B could only groan in response as her tummy gave another gurgle and suddenly suffered a rapid growth spurt. Her burgeoning pot belly surged into a pronounced gut. It sloshed audibly as it billowed out, and 2B’s black dress split on the side under the assault of growing girth. She could see for herself now the sight of her blue skin erupting from under the black fabric. Her tummy looked exactly like the giant blueberry she had inadvertently tasted.

“Pod! Perform a scan on my systems! Check for…hnnghhh...viruses…” 2B ordered, desperate for a solution. She did not want to admit that she looked very much like she was turning into one of those very blue fruits she had picked from the bush. Such an idea was too ludicrous for her to entertain.

“Scanning,” her pod replied, floating around 2B’s body as it continued to bloat and bloat. Her stomach was huge now, and so heavy. 2B hefted it up in her gloved hands, feeling what she did not want to believe was juice sloshing inside her. She looked like an old human medical textbook picture of an expecting mother, one on the eve of delivering a child. Her bloated belly swelled over her hands, determined to grow larger and larger.

Her belly was the biggest part of her but the rest of her frame seemed eager to catch up. Her ass grew and grew, and her hips joined in. She grew quite pear-shaped as her rump billowed into a shelf of two jiggling, bouncy blue balls. Her thighs plumped and pushed together, blue squishing against blue. Her chest started to grow too, and before her startled eyes her breasts exploded out, ripping her dress once more and exposing two bloating boobs bigger than grapefruits. They jiggled madly as they sloshed and grew, eventually settling onto 2B’s gut as they grew heavy and round with juice. 2B covered her exposed mounds with her arms, and felt those too had expanded, growing thicker and heavier.

2B even felt her face grow a bit full, her cheeks puffing up a little and giving her the start of a double chin. She felt so fat, a feeling completely alien to her. It was mortifying to feel so heavy and sloshy. If they were attacked now, 2B knew she’d be helpless.

“Scan complete,” the pod finally reported. “Analysis: Unit 2B is experiencing an organic transformation brought on by ingestion of foreign matter. Proposal: Unit 9S must begin emergency juicing procedures immediately.”

“Wait a minute. Juicing? What does that mean?” 9S asked, taking his eyes off of 2B’s incredible growing body to look incredulously at the floating helper robot.

“Explanation: Unit 2B’s body is filling with an unknown substance that bears resemblance to the juice found in many species of fruit and berries. Scanning of Unit 2B’s anatomy reveals that this fluid is replicating at a rate incompatible with unit integrity.”

2B heard the Pod’s words and felt a flutter of panic even in her battle-hardened mind. “I’m going to explode,” she said, struggling to keep her voice calm. She accepted that death in battle was not only a possibility, but an eventuality, but to die like this? Bursting like an overripe fruit dropped from a branch? It was unthinkable.

“No!” 9S cried. “That’s not going to happen!”

He placed both of his hands on 2B’s ballooning belly, making the bloated sphere jiggle madly from his hurried touch. 2B moaned as her gut sloshed like an overfilled water balloon.

“How do I juice her? Just…squeeze?” 9S asked the pod.

“Manual stimulation of secretion orifices is recommended,” the pod chirped in response.

“I guess that’s a yes,” 9S mumbled. “…I hope.”

Slowly, 9S pressed his hands tighter down onto 2B’s squishy but constantly tightening belly. Her burgeoning bloated gut gurgled in response, and the rounding robot echoed it with a husky groan. Her blue lips remained parted as she gasped.

“It’s becoming…huff…difficult to stand,” 2B panted. “I feel so disgustingly fat.”

“You’re not disgusting,” 9S reassured her. “Blue isn’t exactly your color, but you look surprisingly good as a blueberry.”

“Is that supposed to…hrrgghh…make me…oooohhh…feel better?”

“Does it?”

“Please just focus on getting this juice out of me.”

“Roger that, 2B.”

9S continued to press on his companion’s tummy with little result. Wherever the juice was supposed to go, it wasn’t budging there in any hurry. 2B grew and grew, until she could barely stand.

She wobbled on thick, sloshing slabs that were once svelte, shapely legs. Her long black stockings had ripped to ribbons, exposing her tightening blue skin up and down her bloating limbs. She was incredibly, almost absurdly pear-shaped now, so heavy in her rump and sloshy, low-hanging belly. Her stomach bloated into a mound of blue juice like a bright blue yoga ball, overinflated and creaking from the strain. It was completely exposed as her dress tore to shreds, and even her white leotard she wore underneath had stretched to breaking. Behind her she sported an ass big enough for 9S to sit on. It stuck out several feet behind her, each cheek ripe and round in the extreme. 2B twisted her neck to catch a glimpse at her ballooning butt and grimaced at the sight. Each ass cheek was as big as her belly had been only a few minutes ago. She would never be able to fit in any door on the Bunker with so much juice in her trunk.

Basically naked at this point, 2B could not help but feel a unfamiliar sensation of self-consciousness creep up inside her. 9S was doing his best to stare only at her massive middle as he squeezed her bouncing flesh and not notice her bountifully bloated bosom, but he was the first person to see her “naked”, if that even meant anything to a combat android. 2B chided herself internally for having such a reaction. She forced herself to take her slowly swelling arms from off of her engorged chest, exposing her blue breasts with their indigo nipples, and push aside her shame. An emergency like this called for clarity.

“9S, this isn’t working,” 2B said. “I’m only getting bigger.”

“We can’t give up now,” 9S protested.

“Look at me, I’ll be spherical in a matter of minutes,”2B said, holding out her arms. Her limbs were getting thicker and thicker, and her belly surged ever downward. It looked very much like she was preparing to turn completely round, a perfect imitation of the giant blueberry from the bush.

Resigned to her fate, 2B gave in to the weight of her new body and flopped down into the grass, her avalanche of an ass smothering the green turf below and bouncing like hyperactive gelatin. The waves of motion continued on throughout her blueberry form, making her jiggle from head to toe. 2B moaned and gasped as she felt the sensation turn into a bizarre tingling in her chest. She looked down at her bosom, perched perky and proud atop her gargantuan gut, and noticed a drop of blue seeping out of her almost violet nipples.

“Juice…” she almost sighed with relief.

“Where?” 9S asked.

2B hefted her heavy, sloshing breasts, and she was rewarded with a tiny stream suddenly shooting from each rapidly stiffening nipple. She moaned. It felt good, very good.  
“Oh…uh, there. It’s coming from, er, there…” 9S stuttered. “S-should I, uh…squeeze…?”

“Yes, please. At once. Oooohh, that’s such a relief,” 2B groaned out, her voice full of satisfaction. She forgot herself and simply reveled in the bliss of release.

“More, get more out of me now!” she commanded when 9S was too slow to take up her breasts in his own hands.

“Y-yes, ma’am!” 9S cried, casting aside his hesitation and gripping 2B’s full, fat chest in his gloved hands. Her tits bounced in his fingers, overfull and aching to be milked of their blue juice. They had stopped growing as the juice began to leave, an impressive set of blue cantaloupes hanging from her chest. Forcefully, 9S gave each breast a squeeze, and a gush of juice flowed out of 2B’s achingly tight nipples.

“More!” she cried. “Drain me dry!”

She whipped her head back and held onto the giant jiggling dome of a belly filling her lap as she sat splayed leg on her enormous ass. She opened her mouth and moaned with pleasure, losing herself more to the feeling of being juiced. Her plump toes, like fat berries, curled as she rode the waves of joy that came with every burst of blue that shot from her overloaded tits.

“It’s working! I can feel your, uh, chest shrinking down,” 9S reported happily. 2B could vaguely feel that more of her plump breasts were fitting into his groping hands, but the exquisite feeling of being juiced overrode everything else happening at the moment.

“Seems like it’s only your chest though,” he added. “I don’t know what to do about your, uh, everything else…”

2B’s big fat belly and huge smothering ass hadn’t shrunk an inch, and if anything had continued to gradually fill with yet more juice.

“Proposal,” Pod announced. “Proper expelling of the juice will require an extensive contraction of synthetic muscles brought on by sufficient stimulation. Unit 9S must stimulate Unit 2B’s secretion orifices.”

“Right, right, I’m doing that,” 9S said.

2B dimly heard the Pod’s conversation with 9S and had a late epiphany as she felt her tingling nipples send surging pleasure to her reeling mind. Between her fat, wobbling thighs she felt moistness, and as 9S stood over her, she could feel something hard and eager pressing into her tight tummy from within his shorts. She knew what had to be done.  
“9S, you have to have sex with me,” 2B blurted out.

9S let go of 2B’s breasts and almost fell backwards in surprise. “Wait, what!? Where did that come from?”

No longer being “milked”, 2B was left panting slightly, juice dripping from her breasts, but her senses were clear again. She swallowed, less sure of what she had just declared.  
“It’s the only way to stimulate me more. I can feel myself starting to leak from between my legs. You have to do it. I can’t reach down there over my belly.”

Her tone betrayed no emotion but inside her artificial body her heart was pounding. She had never done anything like that before, though she understood the basic mechanics. For reasons she did not understand, androids such as herself and 9S could copulate even though it served no purpose. Now it seemed a purpose had finally arrived.

“Whoa, this is…this is too much…I’ve never even…” 9S stammered.

“You don’t know how?” 2B asked.

“No!” 9S said at once. “I can do it.”

“Then please hurry. I’m getting bigger by the moment.”

“Right, right. I’ll hurry,” 9S said. 2B watched him clumsily begin to undress himself with trembling hands, starting with his black shorts. She could see the tent of his erection that she had felt earlier, a protrusion struggling for freedom against the dark fabric. She watched 9S finally succeed in removing his shorts and saw the bulge spring into the open. His dick, sizable and throbbing with need, stood erect and ready for the deed to follow. It was 2B’s first time seeing such a thing in person, and its length surprised her. It was about the length of his forearm, perhaps eight or nine inches altogether. 2B hoped her own genitals were compatible.

While 9S disrobed, 2B worked on getting herself into a better position. She rocked back and forth on her giant bubble butt, building momentum until she was able to tip herself over and fall backwards onto the grass. Her enormous blue dome, now looking ready to pop with triplets, jiggled and bounced from the shock of the collapse. The vibrations continued into her full chest, her gargantuan butt, and thickening thunder thighs. She lay naked in the forest clearing, feeling herself churn with displaced juice. Another stream burst from her nipples and she cooed with delight.

9S was jittery all over now as he joined 2B in complete nudity, his member cupped in one hand for support. 2B had to try and lift her head to peer over her giant blimp of a belly to see 9S as he stood over her supine form.

“I can’t believe we’re about to do this. I really can’t believe it,” he mumbled.

“Calm your nerves and focus on the task at hand,” 2B said.

“Ok, right. Focus.”

2B wiggled her blubber butt into the soft grass beneath her, getting into a good spot so she could spread her legs. The gap between her thighs wasn’t large but hopefully it would be enough.

“Alright, uh, wow…here we go,” 9S said. “I promise to be gentle, 2B.”

“Promise me you’ll succeed. I don’t require a tender touch,” she said.

“I’ll do my very best,” 9S assured her.

The android boy got down on all fours and crawled into place over 2B’s lower half. He steadied himself, using her bloated blue belly as a sloshy support. His hands caused 2B to wince but she endured the pressure.

“I’m going in now,” 9S announced, and with a thrust and a guttural groan from 2B’s blue lips, he was inside her. She felt his length slowly spread her, tunnel its way deeper and deeper. She moaned loudly, which caused 9S to halt.

“Don’t stop!” she commanded at once.

“Sorry!” 9S yelped.

He renewed his thrust, pushing his manhood in deeper. 2B was relieved to find there was pleasure past the pain, a feeling of stimulation she had never known. It was stronger even than the juicing of her breasts. She moaned softer this time, and felt compelled to clasp her hands to her bloated blue boobs as 9S penetrated her. She pinched at her dark blue and very eagerly erect nipples and received more pleasure as her reward. She wiggled her bulging blue hips in the grass and moaned in a husky voice. 9S was encouraged and began to go faster.

“2-2B, this feels…this feels incredible!” 9S gasped out as he pumped into her. “I had no idea it would be so good!”

“Focus, 9S. Pleasure is…unngggh!...irrelevant,” 2B tried to chide him.

“Sounds like you agree with me though,” he teased.

2B didn’t reply. She pressed her hands tight into her tits and brought forth more juice, spraying her bloated torso with the sweet release. Her whole body was sloshing as she was fucked, her creaking belly the most active of all. Glunnnk, glunnk, ga-lunk… Her sloshing stomach was like an overloaded washing machine as 9S thrust into her again and again.

“I’m getting pretty close, I think,” 9S announced before long. “Ooooh…2B, I’m going to explode inside you…”

“Just wait for me,” she ordered. “I’m -nnnghh!- reaching the climax.”

“I can’t hold out much longer. You feel so gooood.”

2B moaned and tweaked her nipples hard, a burst of pleasure and juice with every pinch and twist. She bucked her hips in time with 9S, feeling him slide deep into her over and over. He was so big inside her, so thick. She had never imagined she could feel even fuller than she already was. With his dick inside her she felt stuffed to the absolute brim.  
“Here it is, I’m coming! I’m coming, 2B!” 9S cried.

“Harder, 9S, hardeeeer,” 2B moaned out.

He obeyed as he climaxed hard inside of her. The last powerful thrusts of his endowment pressed against the top of her vagina in just the right way and pushed the berry bot over the edge into her own orgasm.

“Unnggh! Oh! Oh! 9S! I’m going to burst!” 2B squealed as she came. Her body was rumbling and sloshing like a stormy sea. She couldn’t hold it in anymore.

9S was practically forced out of 2B by a massive gush of juice, a powerful surge of blue that poured from between her legs. 2B screamed with primal pleasure as her legs were spread wider by the force of the exiting juice. Gallons poured out of her, forming a sizable puddle in the grass growing bigger by the second.

“It’s working!” 9S cheered. “2B, we did it! You’re going to be okay!”

2B could only clutch at her blue belly and mewl as she released her juice at last. Her body shrank and shrank, emptying out from all the places on her shapely form that had bloated into extreme obesity.

In about the same time as it took for 2B to blow up, she was drained. Her natural color returned, and her curves came back to normal proportion. She remained collapsed in the grass, unable to do much but wiggle her hips and ride the lingering orgasm before it finally departed.

“Finally back to your old self,” 9S declared with palpable relief. He had gotten dressed again while 2B poured out her juice. His black clothes had gotten some stains from 2B’s flood but they were far less ruined than the almost blueberry girl’s tattered dress. She wouldn’t be changing back into it anytime soon.

“Yes,” 2B agreed. “I feel normal again.”

9S offered her a hand that 2B accepted. Wearily, she got her legs under her and stood back up, stark naked. 9S turned his head and 2B tried to cover her breasts with one forearm and shield her crotch with her other hand.

“Sorry about your clothes, 2B. Think we’d be lucky enough to find one of those old human shopping malls right now?” he joked awkwardly.

2B had no time to think of a response before she was doubled over by a sudden, overwhelming feeling of pressure from inside her stomach.

“Hnngh! No, not again!” she groaned.

“2B!? What’s wrong?” 9S asked, alarmed.

“My stomach hurts…” she moaned.

“It can’t be the blueberry still! We got the juice out, and you’re not even blue anymore!”

“I don’t know…the pressure is so intense!”

With a cry 2B sank to her knees, and before both their eyes once more she began to grow…

\--

“Pod, help me out here!” 9S shouted as a pale monolith rose up in front of him, growing bigger and bigger by the second. “How in the world do I deal with this?”

The scanner model android was in far over his head. He had just experienced the unexpected bliss of making love to 2B, something he had never thought he would ever do, but it was only to keep her from blowing up into a big blue balloon and it seemed now that his efforts had been in vain.

2B was growing again, but not in the same way. This time her skin had stayed the same shade and the growth was only in her belly. That was the only good news. What alarmed 9S was that 2B was blowing up even faster than before, and the expansion in her belly had bloated her midsection into an absolutely enormous ball. Her belly was a spherical mountain, bulging up from 2B’s waist as she lay pinned under it. The poor android moaned as she grew, gripping the sides of her colossal gut as it ballooned and ballooned. Her stomach was so massive it looked like she couldn’t even reach halfway up to her belly button, which was maybe four feet in the air now at the apex of her hill of a belly.  
“Scans indicate Unit 2B is rapidly manufacturing new YorHa units inside of her body,” the Pod said to 9S.

2B cried out and her stomach creaked ominously. A bulge appeared at the top of her belly, then disappeared. 9S gaped at the sight in alarm.

“That…that was a kick! She’s…she’s pregnant!”

“That is inaccurate. Unit 2B is not capable of biological reproduction,” the Pod said.

“What else would you call this!?” 9S cried, gesturing to 2B’s tremendous gravid gut. “You said it yourself she’s growing more androids inside her.”

9S knelt down and took 2B’s hand. He put his palm to 2B’s gut and felt movement inside that shook the boulder belly. The pale sphere stretched under his hand where one of the androids inside her kicked out again. 2B moaned. Her stomach was the size of a car and somehow still growing.

“Hang in there, 2B! I’ll fix this somehow!” 9S said. “Just breathe, I guess.”

“9…S…Con…tact…the bunker…Gaahhhh!”

As 2B screamed there was a sound of fluid splashing from somewhere below her enormous fecund swell. 9S moved around to investigate and saw a large puddle was spreading beneath 2B, water from her womb that spread out and mixed with the juice already staining the grass of the forest clearing.

“They’re -huff- comiiiiing…” 2B said through gritted teeth.

“Oh man, oh man, you’re giving birth! What do I do? Arrggh, what do I do!?”

At a loss of how to help otherwise, 9S did as 2B said earlier and put in a call to the Bunker. 2B screamed again and dug her heels into the grass while her hands clutched at her belly. 9S tried to take one of her hands for support, and felt his hand crushed in 2B’s grip for his trouble. He held on though, eager to give 2B even that small comfort.  
“21O, come in!” 9S shouted as the channel to the bunker opened.

“Go ahead, 9S,” came the operator’s stoic response.

“I need help or evac or something right away! Somehow I got 2B pregnant and she’s already in labor!”

There was a lengthy pause at the other end of the line. 9S winced as 2B crushed his hand and cried out through another contraction.

“9S, I don’t have time for nonsense,” 21O finally replied testily.

“I’m not making this up!” he insisted. “She’s really big as a house and giving birth! Can’t you hear her over the comms?”

“It is not possible for a YorHa android to become pregnant. We don’t reproduce like humans.”

“I’m telling you, it happened! We have the parts don’t we? Is it so hard to believe they actually work?”

“It is, as a matter of fact. Have you scanned 2B for viruses? Or yourself for that matter?”

“This is definitely no virus!”

“9S, calm down. There is no need to shout.”

“I really can’t be calm at a time like this! 2B needs your help, I don’t know the first thing about delivering a baby! Or, whatever’s going to come out of her…”

9S heard a sudden static over the line and his operator’s voice became muffled as he heard her yelling at someone back in the bunker. “6O, stop it!” he managed to make out before a new voice burst onto his comms channel.

“9S, this is Operator 6O! What’s happening to 2B? I could have sworn I heard 21O say something about a pregnancy?”

“Oh, 6O, your 2B’s support, right? Thank goodness. Maybe you’ll listen to me. It’s a long story, but-”

9S was interrupted by a groaning bellow from 2B as a powerful contraction hit her. 9S saw the enormous pregnant ball of her belly looming over him practically bounce as its occupants tumbled into place for the birthing.

“Oh no 2B!” 6O gasped. “She’s in pain! 9S, you mangy dog! What have you done to my precious 2B?”

“I didn’t mean to get her pregnant! I had to do it to help her, it was the only way!” 9S said defensively.

“I knew it was a mistake to give 2B a male partner!” 60 growled. “Get her back to the Bunker ASAP! She can’t give birth down there in the wild!”

“I’d love to, but how? We don’t have a flight unit and even if we did she’s way too big to move that way.”

“I’m sending down everyone available!” 6O declared.

“You don’t have the authority to-” 21O began to retort, but there was another sound of scuffling and static and her voice was gone again.

“I’m sending everyone,” 6O said firmly. “The commander can chew me out later. 2B needs my help!”

9S winced as the comms channel died with another hiss of static. Whatever 6O had done to gain control of 21O’s station, it didn’t seem healthy for the equipment.

“Hang on 2B, help is coming,” 9S said. He patted her engorged belly and felt how tight her skin was. She felt stretched to the limit. Her goliath gut shifted with the movement of its occupants.

“They’re…guuuugggh…too big,” 2B groaned out. “I can feel one…annnngghh…coming but it’s too biiiiig!”

2B moaned and seemed to try to spread her legs even wider but there was no hope of pushing an android out of herself that, if her colossal belly was any indication, had to be as big as its mother.

“Don’t force it, 2B. Just breathe,” 9S said.

He remained by her side, hand in hers, rubbing her jostling pregnant belly, while 2B struggled and struggled to give birth. For all of her pushing and grunting, there was no movement out of her fecund womb. The “babies” were just too big.

“9S…” 2B whimpered. “I can’t…can’t hold on…anymore…”

Her head fell back onto the grass and her hand went limp in 9S’s grip. Her legs gave up and slumped to the ground, and her bloated gravid form was completely still save for the occasional ripple from her monstrous swollen belly.

“2B? 2B! Hang in there!” 9S pleaded. “Don’t give up! I won’t let you go! 2B!”

As he shouted her name the sound of engine whines filled the air, and the cavalry descended into the forest clearing.


	2. CHAPTER 2

The path diverged. 2B hesitated, weighing her choices. 9S stopped behind her, waiting for her decision. The forest was still, quiet. 2B frowned.

“I don’t like this,” she said aloud.

“What?” 9S asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” 2B responded.

“Uhhhh…not really?”

2B sighed. “Last time we came this close to a blueberry bush, the machines were swarming in large numbers. We haven’t encountered a single unit so far.”

“How can you tell we’re close? The Commander sent us down here on spotty intel from the local resistance. We probably haven’t run into any machines because there just isn’t one of those fruits here. And to be honest, I’m glad. The first one was too freaky.”

“I know it’s here,” 2B said firmly.

“How?”

“I can just sense it. I can’t explain it.”

“Ah. Women’s intuition, huh?”

“A soldier’s intuition,” 2B corrected.

She didn’t divulge it to 9S but it was more than a vague sense that was guiding her to the blueberry lying ahead amidst the dense forest. She could smell it. She could even hear it. There was music in the air, faint notes that lay beyond her hearing save for a sudden burst of clarity that struck her as she walked, and guided her onwards.

It troubled her, but she had her orders. She couldn’t refuse to search for another fruit, not when the Commander had made her desire clear. A berry that could replicate androids could also in theory replicate machines. It was an unknown factor that the machines could exploit, and so YorHa had to acquire it first.

“We go left,” she said, indicating one possible way through the dense trees and undergrowth.

“I’m right behind you,” 9S said.

“Stay alert. We might be walking into an ambush.”

“I’ll keep my eyes open.”

\--

“Hey, 2B, I have a question. It’s been bugging me.”

2B stopped and turned. “Is it important? We’re very close now and we could meet the enemy at any moment.”

“I know, but I just have to ask,” 9S insisted. He paused for a moment and then continued. “2B, are you my daughter?”

The combat android was blindsided worse than any ambush could accomplish. “What kind of ridiculous question is that? Be serious!”

“I am serious. After the rescue team pulled us out of the forest, you were taken to some restricted area of the bunker,” 9S said. “The Commander said they removed two androids from inside you. They were perfect replicas of you and me.”

“I’m aware. I vividly remember birthing them. The pain of labor, and the pressure as they grew.” 2B put a hand to her stomach. “I received a C-section to remove them.”

“Right, but you were gone for weeks, and I didn’t know what had happened to you. As far as I know, the body that grew those androids is gone and you’re now in the body that you created. That we created.”

“That doesn’t make me your daughter, 9S. I’m still the same as before. Our bodies are expendable. It doesn’t matter how they were built.”

“Good. That’s good. I just had to get that off my chest. I didn’t want things to be awkward between us.”

“Why would they be awkward?”

“Well, we did, um, have sex before. If we were family now, I couldn’t do that again.”

“That won’t be necessary to perform again. It was an emergency procedure, nothing more,” 2B said.

“Oh. Yeah, of course. You’re right,” 9S said. “Just forget I said anything. I’ll follow your lead 2B.”

“Stay close then. I feel we’re almost on top of our target.”

\--

2B followed the sweet scent in the air and the strange music in her ears straight to her prize: another ripe, round blueberry. It was growing in the middle of a bush like the last one, tucked away. She pulled it loose with a gentle tug and held it carefully in both palms. She gazed at its deep blue surface and felt the weight of it. It was so heavy with juice she could almost hear it slosh as it wobbled in her hands.

“Great, you found it,” 9S remarked. “I guess your intuition was spot on. Let’s radio in and report our suc-”

2B bit down, hard. She couldn’t help herself. She barely heard 9S cry out in shock and yell for her to stop. The juice burst into her mouth and poured down her throat. It was so sweet, so deliciously decadent. She moaned lewdly and bit into the soft pulp of the giant blueberry again. The juice splashed and ran between her fingers as she ate. The music in her ears was louder than ever. It soared joyously as she chewed the fruit and slurped down the juice.

9S was tugging on her arm, but she ignored him. She had to keep eating, to consume all of the berry. She didn’t care about retrieval orders anymore. Only about getting the fruit inside her. It belonged inside her. The music said so.

“2B, stop! You’re going to turn into a blueberry again!” 9S shouted. 2B heard him as if he was calling to her from across a field. She paid him no heed. Another few greedy bites and the berry was gone. She held her blue-soaked gloves to her mouth and licked, lapping at the juice. She moaned in the back of her throat as the sweetness coated her tongue.

The euphoria began to fade as soon as the last traces of the abnormally large fruit were gone. The music disappeared completely, and 2B snapped back to her senses with a sickening lurch in her stomach.

“N-No! I didn’t mean to…I couldn’t help myself!” she cried, looking down in dismay at her hands. The evidence of her dereliction of her orders was marked in blue on her black gloves, and lingering in her nose as a bouquet of sweet and delicately tart.

Her stomach gurgled and groaned, an alarmingly loud noise in the otherwise quiet forest. A blossoming pressure filled her stomach, growing larger by the second.

“Damn, not again…I’m blowing up…oooohh…” 2B moaned as her stomach almost exploded out from her waist, bulging into a mighty pot belly in the blink of an eye. 9S recoiled from her as she bloated outwards.

“Hurry, we have to juice you right away! Maybe if we start now we can stop the worst of the growth,” 9S theorized.

It was clear though that 2B was already well on her way to becoming huge no matter what they did. Her stomach followed up its sudden bloat with a steady swelling to the sound of a sloshing, gurgling storm from inside 2B. She could both feel and hear that the juice she had swallowed was replicating and expanding rapidly, and from her gut flowed to every part of her. As the juice spread, she turned more and more blue. Her skin took on a hue even deeper than before, a dark cerulean that became almost purple at the points of the most pressure. Her dress burst with a loud rrrrrriip! and exposed her belly button. It was getting shallower and shallower as she bloated, and the skin around it was becoming more and more purple.

“Oooooh, the pressuuuuure,” 2B groaned. “It’s going to be so much worse this time, I can -hhrrrrggghhh- feel it.”

“I’ll save you 2B, just hang on,” 9S assured her. He made a move to pull down his shorts but stopped. There was a new sound, one even louder than the sound of 2B’s belly groaning and creaking like a stretched water balloon. A metallic clanking.

“Oh no, do you hear that?” 9S asked.

“Machines,” 2B answered grimly.

They appeared out of the trees, hopping along on their stubby legs. A whole squadron of machines advanced on them. Some had simple swords and hatchets and the intent to use them. Others clutched crude guns ready to fire blobs of searing energy. Yet more simply swung their arms in rapid circles as they came, using their own bodies as lethal weapons.

“Can you fight?” 9S asked.

“Y-yes,” 2B insisted, but her body chose that moment to betray her. The very slow growth of the areas outside of her belly decided then to begin their rapid expansion. She was almost struck off her feet as her bulbous butt ballooned bigger and bigger, turning into two bean bags of blue juice. They raced her overgrown pot belly to see who could become the fattest, roundest part of her.

The growth surged down to her thighs and calves, blimping her legs into two juicy pillars of deep, sloshing blue. Within moments her thighs were as thick as her waist had been before, and they squished together in a wobbling fight for space. Her thigh-high stockings ripped apart under the strain, as did her gloves when her arms joined the expansion and became the size of hams.

“9S, I’m sorry. I am non-operational,” 2B admitted, tucking her face down into surging cleavage in shame.

“I won’t let them hurt you!” 9S promised. He summoned his dark blade and sprinted ahead, meeting the first machine. He parried its scavenged weapon and then cut through it, but he was terribly outnumbered. Six more machines were in striking range by the time the first one fell into sparking pieces upon the forest floor. Undeterred, 9S fought on.

2B groaned in frustration and cursed her lack of control. She was helpless now, a rapidly swelling blimp too fat and full to fight. She had to juice herself and aid 9S.

She seized the top of her black dress in her fattening fingers and gave a mighty tug. The fabric tore away and 2B flung her tattered dress aside, exposing her rounding body. With both hands she grabbed hold of her bloating blue boobs and started to squeeze. She cried out as the pressure in her tits was released in a gush of violet juice. Still though her breasts bloated bigger, the juice filling her faster than she could press it out. Her purple nipples throbbed and became very hard as 2B rubbed her chest vigorously, doing her best to arouse herself to the point of juicing. Her chest grew as she played with herself, until they were so big she could no longer reach her own nipples. Defeated, she dropped her boobs to let them bounce heavily against the top of her enormous blue belly. They were overripe watermelons sitting atop a belly big enough to be holding octuplets, yet still she grew.

Her ass balanced out the incredible girth of her tits and belly, keeping the growing berry bot upright. She had grow past a shelf butt and into something more like a table for an ass. Her cheeks were each massive, so big that they would they take two chairs a piece to seat. She could see herself sitting on her bed back at the bunker and smothering every inch of it with her colossal cheeks.

She was even bigger that she had grown the first time, and her body rather than slow its growth was actually picking up speed. The swelling continued from head to toe as 9S battled the army of machines that surrounded him. 2B struggled to move, willing her tree trunk legs to bring her to 9S’ side. She made little progress, unable to do anything but waddle at a crawling pace. Even this movement became blocked as her stomach bloated down between her legs, preventing all locomotion. She wiggled her hips desperately but all it did was make her gigantic fat ass wobble and slosh like a stormy sea.

“9S! I’m…uuggghh...done for! Leave me!” she called out.

“No! I won’t ever abandon you!” he shouted back. He ducked under the fire of a machine marksman and returned fire with a hail of bullets from his pod’s gatling gun. Another machine nearly collided into him with its whirling arms but 9S sprang back and outstretched his arm. The robot turned course and charged for one of its own, now a slave to 9S’ hacking protocols. The scanner android was holding his own, but for how long?

“Pod, help…9S…” she ordered, remembering her companion robot. The floating machine acknowledged and soared off, adding its torrent of gunfire to the assault of 9S’ own pod.

2B wobbled in place and felt the incredible sensation of her turning completely spherical. Her legs and arms had become so thick and her abdomen so utterly fat that it was becoming harder and harder to tell where her torso ended and limbs began. She felt the bottom of her blue belly touch the grass as it finished growing all the way down between her legs. She was truly immobile now.

“I have to…have to…juice myself…somehow…” 2B struggled to say. Her cheeks were round and puffy, spherical to match her globular body.

2B used the last bit of movement in her stubby legs to try and scoot herself back and forth against the ground, hoping to stimulate her swollen crotch. She flapped her hands but there was little use in them at all. She had no arms anymore, only fat blue fingers. She was a true blueberry now, just hand and feet and a chubby face attached to a massive sphere. She was twice as wide as she was tall, and her engorged butt and gut stuck out even further to her front and back.

The only small relief to 2B’s predicament was that her growth had slowed down to a trickle of juice. She felt the pressure inside of her stabilize, though she still felt fuller and fatter than she thought possible. She marveled that her body was still intact. It wasn’t guaranteed to stay that way though. She had to hurry.

Renewing her efforts, the massive blueberry that was once a combat android continued to grind her groin into the ground, desperate for any friction to stimulate herself. Her enormous breasts, big as prize pumpkins, ached for her touch that she could not give. She wished for the relief that even a few squirts of juice from her nipples would bring.

Grunting and straining, 2B kept grinding, but her sloshing body was pushed to far and she felt herself begin to tumble. With a cry she fell backwards, rolling onto her massive car-crushing ass. Her blueberry belly stuck up proud and round in the air, even more massive than when she had grown the duplicates of herself and 9S in her stomach. She was beyond any comparison to pregnancy, she had become a mountain of juice.

“2B, are you alright?” 9S called to her before a swipe from a sword stubby stole his attention back to the fight.

“I lost my balance!” she shouted back. “I can’t move at all and oooohhhh…I need to juice myself so baaaaaaad…”

The need was so great, so strong. Her body ached for the release that she had begun when she had squeezed her fat round breasts. She felt so tight all over, and she creaked and sloshed in a constant wave of ominous noise.

“Hold on, 2B, I’ll help you!”

9S disengaged from the remaining machines and raced to 2B’s side. His pod kept up the fight by blasting a stubby with a concentrated beam of laser fire.

“Oh man, you’re huge! I don’t even know if I can juice you like this,” 9S said as he gaped at 2B’s enormity. “You really did turn into a big fat blueberry.”

“Just go. More machines might come and…and I don’t want you to die because of my carelessness.”

“No one is dying. I’m going to save you. Pods, activate shields!”

The two pods ceased firing and returned to their owners. They summoned together a shimmering bubble of light that enveloped even the massive form of 2B. Balls of energy fired from the machines impacted the bubble, but the shield held.

“I hope I can do this in time,” 9S muttered as he started to hurriedly strip himself. He exposed himself and 2B saw he was less than ready to perform. He awkwardly gripped his dick and started to stroke it, but his focus was on the machines banging on the shield, their beady red eyes peering in at the trapped androids.

“9S, come closer,” 2B said. “I can stimulate you, help you perform.”

“How?”

“You respond to warmth and pressure, right? I can provide those orally.”

9S laughed which made 2B frown in confusion. “What exactly is so funny?”

“Sorry, 2B, it’s just…” he started to explain. “We’re trapped by an army of machines in a forest in the middle of nowhere, you’re a giant blueberry, and you just offered to suck my, uh, well let’s just say that it’s impossible for me not to find this situation hopelessly weird.”

“You can just say no,” 2B huffed.

“I’m sorry. I really do need the help. It’s hard to focus with these damn machines.”

A particularly hard blow from a stubby machine with a spear made 9S wince, illustrating his point perfectly.

“Then step closer. Let’s begin.”

9S drew up to 2B’s head as she lay helplessly bloated on her enormous round ass and engorged back. He held up his flaccid member and touched it to 2B’s deep blue lips. She opened her mouth and drew him in, bathing his dick in the warmth of her mouth and tongue. Her chubby, juicy cheeks puffed up more as she swallowed up his girth, which started to harden immediately at the caress of her tongue.

“Oh…oh! Oh man. That’s so gooooood!” 9S moaned. He started to thrust down 2B’s throat, pushing more of his length into her mouth. 2B swallowed him in, taking his full nine inches as best she could. His dick seemed even more impressive now that it was in her mouth and filling her throat.

Though he was already hard 9S didn’t remove himself. 2B moved her tongue along the bottom of his shaft, teasing his length. 9S moaned appreciatively.

“I know I have to stop and save myself for the juicing but its so hard. You’re so wonderful 2B. Even your mouth feels amazing.”

He kept thrusting into her throat, bucking his hips against her plush, full cheeks. He seemed ready to come into her mouth, but then another slam from a stubby that rocked the shield startled 9S into pulling out.

“Ok, ok, got to start the main event,” he muttered. He was rock hard and ready now, his forearm length erection bobbing beneath his waist.

2B lost sight of him as he moved from her side to between her legs, where her moistened sex was waiting, exposed between her useless feet. The shield sparked overhead as a barrage of energy balls struck it. Time was running out.

“I’m sorry, 9S,” 2B said. “Because of my weakness…”

“Don’t apologize. We’re both going to be fine. Ignore those stupid machines and think only about me.”

2B closed her eyes and bit her bottom purple lip as 9S touched her opening with the tip of his dick. She concentrated on the feeling of his warmth at her sex, ready to plunge in. She tuned out the sound of machines crashing into the barrier protecting them.

9S entered her with a fast, hard thrust. 2B groaned out with pleasure at the forceful impact. “Yes, oooh, yes, just like that,” she encouraged him.

9S fucked her fast and hard, racing against time to bring his partner to the orgasm that would turn her back to normal. She knew also that it would leave her pregnant and swelling with clone androids, but the brief moments before she blew up again she could use to end the machines trying to kill them.

“Harder, 9S, harder!” 2B begged. His size filled her and made her in turn fill with pleasure. This was a feeling of fullness that she could really enjoy.

“I’m going to save you, 2B! I promise!”

He pounded her with all the speed and force he could muster. His hands dug into the bottom of her sloshing, heaving gut as he thrust into her again and again. She could feel his fingers sink into her tight, pressurized belly and wished she could do the same to her needy breasts.

“Oh! Oh, 9S! Yes, you’re doing -nnnnnnngh- doing great! I’m reaching my climax… any second now!”

“Me too! Hhhnngh, you’re just so tight! I could do this all day!”

“Please don’t, the pods…don’t have enough power…” 2B said.

“I was just joking, 2B. Just trying to keep it light.”

The machines outside the barrier were making progress. As 2B laid on her massive rump and rocked back and forth with the rhythm of 9S’ pounding, she could see the glowing energy overhead was fading.

“More! More, 9S!” 2B cried. “Get this juice out of me!”

“I’m trying! Oooh, you feel so good…just so damn good.”

He bucked his hips against 2B furiously until with a guttural moan of satisfaction he came into her. 2B felt his thick member inside of her throb and pulse with his release. She screamed out as it made her push over the edge into her own climax.

“We did it. We did it!” 9S crowed with delight.

2B’s body rumbled and sloshed with enough volume that the machines outside the faltering shield actually started to back off.

“Ooh…oh…It’s coming…It’s coming oooouuut!” 2B groaned as her dam burst and the juice exploded out of her, coursing out of her vagina in a mighty purple flood. At the same time her breasts erupted, spraying purple from her tight nipples in twin geysers. 2B cooed with pure bliss, her eyes rolling back under the blindfold. Her mouth gaped and she panted lewdly.

9S stepped aside just in time as the juice thundered out of 2B and smashed into the shield. The force of it finally drained the last bit of strength left in the pods’ defenses and the energy shield collapsed. This however proved to be a stroke of luck as the wave of juice crashed into the attacking machines and swept them off of their ungainly feet. Naked but armed, 9S took up his sword and pressed the attack, driving his blade into each robot as it was knocked prone. 2B heard him finishing the fight as she slowly shrank and shrank.

“I think we got them all,” he announced, triumphant.

“You got them, 9S,” 2B corrected. “You really did save me.”

9S moved around 2B’s bulk so he could see her face. She saw him standing naked, sword in hand and purple juice staining his legs. He made for an unconventional figure of the conquering hero, but 2B thought he was never more dashing than at that very moment.

“I won’t ever let anything happen to you,” 9S said, moving closer to 2B. He got his hands under her back and helped heft her back to her feet. Wobbling like a water balloon, 2B stood on feet that were slowly returning to being attached to legs and not a giant ball.

“I have to confess something,” 9S said. “I can’t just think of what we did as an emergency procedure.”

He took one of 2B’s thick hands in his own and squeezed. 2B felt a strange warmth in her cheeks.

“I love you, 2B,” 9S said. “I can’t call it anything else. Ever since we made love that first time, I’ve been in love with you. No, it was even before that. I think it was love at first sight. You’re always been so incredible.”

2B turned her head, her cheeks turning from blue to purple. “Emotions…are prohibited.”

“I don’t care about any rules, 2B. I love you.”

“We’re soldiers, 9S. Love is not something we have in our world.”

“It can be.”

“No,” 2B said. “I’m sorry. I don’t feel that way about you.”

9S dropped his hand from hers and stepped back. He stared down at the ground and said nothing.

2B wondered how to possibly continue after such a declaration, but something else popped up to steal her attention. She groaned weakly as she felt the second stage kick in, the beginning of her pregnancy. She wasn’t even finished draining all the juice from her massive body. She was still quite round and blue, though more of her distinct curves were visible again. Her belly began to puff up again, new androids forming inside of her taut tummy. She was already looking full term with a baby elephant, and was about to get even bigger.

“It’s happening again. I’m growing…growing more androids...” she announced, wincing as the pressure increased in her pregnant belly. The clones were growing fast again, racing towards full size nearly faster than her poor body could stretch.

“Yeah, I guess it was inevitable,” 9S said. His voice was soft, distracted. “I’ll call for help again, just hang on.”

2B reached with her more flexible arms to hold onto her belly as she felt it puff up. She watched its distended surface swell and swell like she was being blown up by a huge pump. Beneath her growing belly she continued to gush juice, and her stomach itself was coated from the two rivers flowing down from her seeping nipples.

Bigger and bigger she grew, each second becoming more and more pregnant. She groaned as the pressure mounted. Her belly button popped out and more juice gushed as her womb grew more crowded. Growing and draining at the same time, 2B’s body became more and more apple-shaped as the moments ticked by.

Sensing the contractions nearing, she spread her juicy legs as much as she could and squatted down. She placed her hands under her gigantic gut and tried to keep from falling over on top of it. It was just so heavy, so massively filled with clone copies of her own and 9S’ bodies. 2B moaned as the waterfall of juice falling from between her legs intensified even more. Gallons were flowing from her to splash onto the ground and make the patch of forest she was standing in into a juicy blue swamp.

2B felt her offspring kick and move inside her fecund dome, pushing out against her blue skin. She groaned and struggled to stay upright and squatting. Her stomach was so heavy and the movement of her full-sized “children” didn’t help anything.

A contraction rippled though her belly and 2B started to push. “Hhhhhrrrrggh…hhhhnnnnnngghhh! Haaa, Haaa, Haaa…Hrrrrrrnnnngghhh!”

9S came back to her and stood in front of the massive mountain that was her belly. He joined her in helping to hold it up while 2B labored.

“You’re doing good, 2B. Just push. The Bunker is sending help again,” 9S reassured her.

“They’re so big…why do they have to be so biiiig…” 2B moaned.

She cried out from a contraction and gave a huge push. Her stomach bulged and rippled as the occupants moved towards the birth canal.

“Annnnhhh! I can feel a head! I’m going to explode…it’s too much…”

“You’re going to be fine. You’re so strong, 2B.”

2B screamed and pushed, and felt the head of the one of the androids push hard against her opening. The juice was still flowing, still pushing out of her, and the current actually helped to carry her “baby” along. Her stretched opening was in much better position to give birth than before.

“It’s coming out! I can feel it! It’s really going to happen this time!”

Pushing with all her strength, 2B managed to squeeze the first android’s head down and out of her birth canal. The flow of juice was blocked as the full-sized copy of 2B emerged, inch by inch. 2B clutched at her belly and pushed, desperate to get her all the way out.

“It’s working! Push, 2B, push!” 9S encouraged.

The shoulders came next after a screaming push from 2B, and then the rest of the copy was sliding out amidst a fresh torrent of blueberry juice. The newly birthed android collapsed into the puddle of purple.

“She looks just like you,” 9S said. “You really are growing copies of us.”

2B had to keep pushing with no time to celebrate her successful birth. The 9S copy was coming fast, already its head pushing through her birth canal. By now 2B was mostly drained of juice, her skin a light blue instead of the deep cerulean. Her belly was smaller too having lost one of its occupants but it was still a staggeringly huge sphere beyond the dimensions of any human pregnancy.

2B gritted her teeth and pushed hard. She pushed and pushed, and was rewarded with movement of the 9S copy with every strain. 9S was still with her, helping her hold up her baby belly and offering encouragement. 2B thought of his words again and again as she birthed his “children”. I love you.

“It’s almost out, keep pushing! You’re doing great!” 9S cheered her on.

“Grrrraaagggghhh! HHhhhhhnnnngghhhh!”

There was a pop, of burst of juice, and 9S was born. The second android tumbled out and lay beside the 2B clone in the giant puddle of blueberry juice. Exhausted, 2B collapsed beside them. She splashed into the juice, the last of her strength used to make sure she didn’t fall face first into the puddle and begin the cycle all over again. Before she closed her eyes she saw 9S standing over her, and she heard his voice mingling with the music that had beckoned her to the blueberry bush. “I love you, 2B.”

\--

9S was in his room back at the Bunker, recovering from a verbal lashing from the Commander. She had not taken their failure well at all, and was especially disappointed in 2B’s seemingly deliberate sabotage of the mission. 9S had tried to cover for her, but 2B refused to obfuscate the truth.

“I must be held responsible for my failure,” she had said. 9S admired that about her but he still wanted to protect her. Fortunately the Commander had not doled out any punishment besides her angry tirade. Yet, anyway.

9S laid in bed and wondered what would happen now. He had wanted to speak to 2B, to maybe talk about what he had said, but she had hurried away after the debriefing.

9S sighed. She was probably going to request a new partner.

“I can’t have any regrets,” he told himself aloud. “I had to say something. Even if I get replaced, it was for the best.”

He tried to rest and recover from his fight with the forest machines, but he couldn’t stop his thoughts from keeping him awake. He sat up again after a while, and stared at the door. He needed to see 2B. He had to try one more time to explain himself.

Leaving his room, he headed down the Bunker corridor and approached 2B’s room. He paused before opening the door, his mind racing for what he would say to the woman he loved. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. He would just have to speak from the heart and see what happened.

“2B?” 9S called as he opened the door. “I’m sorry for intruding, but…”

His voice trailed off as he saw 2B standing in the middle of her room, a vial clasped in both of her hands. Her arms were shaking.

“9S…you’re here…” 2B said weakly. She looked up at him and 9S saw that her blindfold was gone. She fixed him with her eyes, which were glowing a deep blue that looked all too familiar.

“I…I’m malfunctioning, 9S,” 2B said. Her arms shook violently as they slowly rose up. The vial in her hands was blue too, the same color as her eyes. 9S gasped.

“2B, put that down! If you drink juice here…”

“I know that, but…I can’t help it. I need to have it. I smelled it as soon as they brought us back to the bunker. I snuck into the holding container and found it. A sample of my juice from the first time.”

“I didn’t know they brought back any samples,”9S said. He started to move towards 2B, his eyes on the vial slowly being raised to her lips.

“I can’t fight it any longer. I’m broken,” 2B almost whimpered. Her hands were at her chin now. She was tipping her head back, ready to drink.

“Help me, Nines,” she begged, tears falling from her glowing blue eyes.

9S lunged, and 2B drank.


	3. Chapter 3

6O was on her way to the command center when she saw something peculiar approaching. She stared down the curved hallway of the space station as a big blue ball, so wide it almost filled the entire hallway, rolled towards her.

“What in the world is that?” she wondered aloud.

The ball rolled over and 6O gasped as she saw a giant pair of blue breasts flop into view, bouncing madly. Her eyes swept over the “ball” and she realized with shock that she was looking at her dear 2B. She was an absolute blimp, completely blue and utterly round. Her arms and legs were barely there, and even her head seemed to be pulling into her outrageously rounded body. Only the silver hair draped around 2B’s head allowed 6O to see any glimpse of 2B that she recognized.

“2B! What happened to you!?” 6O cried. She hurried forwards to meet the rolling blue woman, but a voice from behind 2B suddenly yelled, “Out of the way! Coming through!”

6O had to leap to the side and press herself flat against the wall to avoid being run over by 2B’s massive sloshing blue bulk as she rolled along. As 2B passed 60 could see it was none other than 9S behind her, pushing the poor spherical android along.

“9S!” 6O shouted. “What the hell have you done to my 2B now?”

“I don’t have time to explain!” 9S shouted back. “I have to get 2B out of here!”

He continued to roll 2B along and 6O fell in beside him, pushing her hands into 2B’s body. She felt so tight, and yet so sloshy. 6O could hear the gallons upon gallons of juice that was churning inside of 2B, bloating her to incredible, almost incomprehensible size.

“Where are you taking her?” 6O asked.

“The hangar,” 9S replied. “Her only hope is to get a flight unit out of here and down to Earth where there’s space to grow.”

“Oh geez, if we take another flight unit without permission the Commander is going to kill me. She hasn’t forgiven me for ordering out the fleet of them before,” 6O said.

“We don’t have a choice. 2B’s running out of room fast.”

The two of them hurried along, rolling the ripening 2B as fast as they could. A stream of purple fluid was left in their wake as 2B’s breasts continually let loose with juice as the bloated melons were pressed into the floor. 2B moaned and groaned as they rolled her, unable to do anything at all to aid her situation.

“Here, push her in here!” 9S shouted as they came to the elevator for the hangar. Together 9S and 6O heaved against 2B’s massive bloated body. The juice inside her sloshed like crazy and her strained flesh creaked worse than the rusty ruins on Earth. She slowly slid into the open elevator doors, until finally, with a little lubrication from her gushing breasts, she was through. 6O was crushed into the side of the elevator by 2B’s girth. The rounding woman was taking up almost every last inch of space. Squeezing as hard as he could, 9S managed to push 2B’s belly back enough to allow the door to close. The elevator moved slowly, weighed down by the incredible mass of 2B’s juice.

“Grrggkk, 2B, you’re crushing meeee…” 6O whined. The elevator was so tight and only getting tighter as 2B continued to swell. It was her massive ass that was pressing 6O into the wall, which in other circumstances would have pleased her greatly. The flirty operator had always admired 2B’s gorgeous curves, but an ass the size of a car was a little much for her.

“Forgive me, I can’t help it,” 2B said.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, but 2B had grown in the short ride. 6O pushed her hands into 2B’s enormous bloated butt and tried to move her, but she hardly budged. She could hear 9S straining to do the same on the other side of 2B.

“She’s too fat!” 6O wailed. “I’m sorry to call you fat 2B but it’s the truth.”

“Just keep pushing, we’re almost there!” 9S said.

They pushed with all their might, hoping to squeeze 2B through the doors now smaller than her incredible width. 2B’s colossal belly was bulging out through the exit but her meaty hips caught in the frame of the elevator doors and refused to move. Juice sloshed inside her, and 2B moaned groggily as the two androids pinned beside her heaved against her mass.

“I feel ready to burst…” 2B warned.

“Just hold on, 2B,” 9S said.

“She’s still growing! We’re doomed!” 6O cried.

“Pod!” 9S called. “If you’re in here, activate Shield!”

There was a sudden burst of light in the elevator as 9S’ pod activated the energy shield program. 2B cried out in surprise as the shield created a dome right next to her in the tiny space available and the sheer force of its creation was enough to at last push 2B through the door and into the fortunately wider space of the hangar. Juice sprayed from her breasts and vagina like a busted hose as she rolled out of the elevator. She moaned huskily as she revolved over and over, rolling towards the flight units.

“Deactivate Shield, Pod,” 9S commanded, and the bubble vanished. 6O gasped for breath, finally free of the smothering pressure of 2B’s ass. She hurried out of the elevator alongside 9S and caught up to 2B. The rolled her along the length of the hangar, heading for the circular launch platform at the end.

“6O, can you pilot a flight unit?” 9S asked.

“What? Of course not! I’ve never even left the bunker!” she replied.

“I hope you’re a fast learner then, because I need someone else to help carry 2B. She’ll overload a single unit.”

“The Commander is really going to kill me for this, but…I can’t let 2B down. Alright, I’ll give it a try.”

The two of them rolled 2B into place at the edge of the launch platform where she sat on her gargantuan rear and continued to swell, expanding outwards in all directions. She was a bloated blue behemoth that looked too big to move for even a squadron of flight units, let alone two.

9S climbed into a flight unit with ease and maneuvered it to clamp onto 2B’s squishy flank. 6O hesitantly approached one herself and awkwardly inserted her arms and legs into the available slots in the armored hovering mech. She activated the craft and almost accelerated straight into the roof of the hangar, but managed to brake at the last second.

“Whoa, whoa, that’s a lot faster than I expected!” she gasped out.

With some shouted instructions from 9S, 6O managed to pilot her fight unit over to the other side of 2B and grab a hold of the blue blimp. In the time it took to figure out the proper controls, 2B had grown to twice the size of the elevator they had just exited. 6O was horrified to realize that in a matter of minutes she could grow to fill up even the multi-level command center.

“We have to get her out of here right now!” 6O said.

“You don’t have to tell me that! Hold on, 2B, we’re launching!”

Burning their thrusters at full power, they began to lift 2B up. Her sloshy mass raised up bit by bit, making the flight units whine with the strain.

“Come on, come on,” 9S said. “Just a little more…”

Pushing their vehicles to the limit, 6O and 9S managed to lift 2B clear of the platform and hauled her enormous body through the hangar doors. They flew out into open space, the gigantic berry suspended between the two of them. Immediately they began to descend into the planet’s atmosphere, an easier task than trying to act against gravity.

Unfortunately it proved too easy to fly down towards the Earth’s surface as the flight units accelerated to dangerous speeds under 2B’s weight.

“We’re going to crash!” 6O cried.

“No, we’re not, just hang on!” 9S said. “Look around for a good landing zone.”

The ground raced up closer and closer, and 6O was almost distracted from their dire situation by the view of the city spreading out below, her first view of the Earth with her own eyes. She listened to the laboring of her overburdened flight unit and hoped she would survive to appreciate it more.

“There! That building! The tall one with the vines!” 9S indicated. “Set her down there!”

‘I’ll try!” 6O said. She steered her flight unit towards the skyscraper growing closer and closer at worrying speed.

“We’re coming in too fast so we have to bail out! On my mark, detach 2B and eject!” 9S ordered.

“What? No way! We’ll die and she’ll burst like an overripe fruit!”

“We’ll be fine! Just go exactly when I say.”

“Aaarrrgghh, I can’t believe this is happening!” 6O screamed in panic.

“Now!” 9S shouted, and 6O yanked on her controls. She felt herself falling, tumbling in a moment of sheer terror, and then she was enveloped in something warm and squishy. It caught and embraced her, cradling her against the fall. She sank into it and realized with glee that somehow she had survived.

“See? Told you we’d be ok,” 9S said. He was beside her, also enveloped in the same smothering blue as herself. It was only because of the adrenaline coursing through her synthetic veins that it took 6O a couple of seconds to realize that the squishy blue thing that had saved the both of them was 2B’s giant canyon of an ass. They were nestled between her cheeks, safe and sound.

“That was…very rough,” 2B said.

“Sorry 2B,” 9S apologized. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Just…oooooohhh…very full.”

“I’ll fix that right away, 2B, just, uh, give us a minute to climb out of here…”

\--

“That’s three times you’ve saved me now,” 2B said.

“Don’t count this time until we’ve gotten you back down to normal size. Geez, your breasts are huge. I can barely get my hand around your nipple…” 9S marveled.

2B let out a soft groan as 9S pinched at her hard, purple nipple. Juice poured out at his touch, making 2B purr with pleasure. The scanner bot was laying atop 2B’s colossal belly in order to reach her boobs and help massage the juice out of them. She was so huge this time that her juicing had to be tackled in stages.

“9S…Nines...I want you to know that I’m sorry for causing all this trouble,” 2B said.

“You called me Nines again,” 9S observed.

“It feels right.”

“I’m glad, 2B.”

9S gave her engorged breast a hearty squeeze that made 2B gasp and moan. “Oooh, Nines, you’re becoming quite skilled at this.”

“You think so? I never thought it would be a talent of mine.”

“Listen, I…I need you to know that I…that I want to return your feelings.”

“You do?”

“Yes. You have risked so much for me again and again, even when the trouble is all my fault. I would be lost without you, Nines.”

“2B…”

He moved closer to her face, crawling up the jutting expanse of her enormous breasts. He perched himself upon those massive udders and cupped her chubby face in his hands.

“I love you, Nines,” 2B said softly, and closed her eyes. 9S leaned in, and met her lips in a long, deep kiss.

“I love you too, 2B.”

“Please, make love to me.”

“I would love nothing more.”

He kissed her again, pressing himself tight to her purple lips. His tongue danced along hers, the taste of her juice faint in her mouth. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and slid off of his lover’s enormous body. 2B had slowed down in growth at last but she was easily thirty feet wide and nearly half that in height. She was bigger than a room now, so fat and round she could fit a whole squad of clone androids in her bountiful belly. She was the most magnificent thing 9S had ever seen. There was a part of him that was starting to like the sight of 2B grown to such mountainous proportions.

“Hey 2B, mind if I ask 6O to help? You might enjoy yourself more if she helps massage your breasts,” 9S suggested.

2B thought for a moment. “Alright. It’s true I need the help. Curse these stubby arms.”

9S looked around and saw 6O leaning over the waist-high wall running around the edge of the skyscraper roof. He walked over to her, watching her eyes darting around at the sights.

“This world is so incredible,” 6O said as 9S drew up to her. “So much green and it’s so bright. I wonder how it looked back when humans lived here.”

“It was really something, I’m sure,” 9S said. “Maybe we’ll get to see it like that when humans come back.”

“You think they’ll ever come back here?”

“It’s what we’re fighting for, right? I’m sure humans will live here again.”

“It’s a nice thought in any case. How’s 2B?”

“Oh, you know. Still a blueberry,” 9S replied. “She, uh, needs an extra hand with the juicing. Would you mind helping to squeeze her?”

“Whenever 2B needs me, I’m there. Let’s get to work!” 60 said, flexing her arm.

9S laughed. “Good attitude. You take the top, I’ll take bottom. Oh, and, uh, try to move fast when it’s done. It gets a little messy…”

\--

“Oooh, 2B, your chest! It’s so huge. I could just live in these tits forever,” 6O cooed. The operator android was snuggled into 2B’s massive cleavage, her slim body sinking in between the two boulder breasts. The berry girl’s tits were swollen with juice to the point where even her thick purple nipples and areola alone were nearly bigger than her head. The breasts themselves were so big that 6O might have been able to curl up inside one comfortably.

Her hands were busy working at 2B’s nipples, squeezing them over and over to milk her like a fat, full dairy cow. Fountains of purple flowed from each bountiful breast, coating both women. 2B was reduced to panting and moaning with pleasure, too enraptured to speak more than a few gasping words. She had never felt something so wonderful, so blissful. This juicing was more incredible than either of the ones that had come before.

While 6O milked 2B, 9S was below, thrusting his impressive manhood into 2B’s juicy sex. The bloated berry woman was on her back again, rolling slightly from side to side on her two gelatinous ass cheeks. 9S gripped the plump, tight meat of her conical, overfilled thighs and fucked her hard, his thrusting now a practiced rhythm of love making. 2B mewled with delight at every powerful buck of his hips.

“Nines…Yes! Yes! Mooooore!” 2B grunted out between gasps and moans of pleasure.

“What about me 2B? Don’t you want more of my love too?” 6O asked. She gave 2B’s swollen melons a smack, making the blimps shake and slosh madly. Her own breasts were out, little bumps in comparison to the smothering mountains 2B sported. 2B could vaguely feel the tight nubs of 6O’s nipples rubbing the sides of her cleavage, though it paled in comparison to the mind-blowing sensation of 9S plowing into her sensitive sex.

“Nnnnnghhh…yes…yes…everyone…more…Moooore!” 2B cried out.

“Ufufu,” 6O chuckled. “2B has a naughty side. I’m so glad I could see it for myself. Mmm, 2B, you’re so big and sloshy. Please become my new bed.”

“You might want to -nnnggghhh- stop talking, 6O. You don’t want to get any of that juice in your mouth,” 9S warned.

“Would that be so bad?” 6O said. “I wonder if I would get big fat breasts like these if I did turn into a blueberry too. The commander couldn’t chew me out if I could just sit on her and smother her with my boobs and butt. Isn’t that right, 2B?”

2B gave a long, husky groan. 6O giggled.

“Sounds like she agrees with me~ ”

“I don’t have it in me to juice you too, Operator,” 9S said. “I’m…unnff…almost there, 2B!”

“Harder, Nines, hardeeeeer!” 2B cried. “I want…to explode with you!”

“Yes, 2B! Let’s come together!”

“Don’t leave me out! Hey, 2B, I’m going to make you come first!” 6O declared. She crawled up from the canyon of cleavage and perched herself completely atop 2B’s right breast. She bobbed up and down as the bloated boob jostled and bounced from the sudden pressure. A geyser of juice shot up and rained down in a purple spray. 6O hefted her naked breasts in her hands, and pressed her modest mounds right into 2B’s nipple. She forced its tight, hard length into her cleavage and felt juice gush between her breasts. She pushed her tits together, squeezing 2B over and over.

“Nnnnggghhhuuuggghh! More! More! I’m going….to…exploooooode!” 2B roared.

“I’m coming 2B! I’m comiiiiing!” 9S groaned.

Together the two lovers came, 9S’s lengthy erection shooting into 2B as the walls of her vagina clamped around his girth. 2B screamed with delight and her breasts exploded anew with juice, dousing 6O in purple. 9S stayed inside 2B as long as he could, savoring her tight warmth, until the incoming wave of juice forced him aside.

2B let loose her juice like a burst dam, an absolute waterfall gushing from inside her. It flowed from her sex in a mighty torrent. The roof around them began to rapidly fill with her juice.

9S leaned against 2B’s side, hugging her squishy love handle. 2B mewled and moaned as she was drained, rolling in a haze of pleasure. 6O, covered in purple, climbed down from her shrinking perch and joined 9S in hugging 2B.

“That was amazing,” 6O sighed. “I’m so jealous, 9S. You had better make this big girl happy, ok?”

“I won’t ever let her down,” 9S promised. “I’ll always be there for her.”

“Nines…” 2B said softly amidst her moans. “I…love…you…”

“Love you too, 2B.”

2B felt herself getting smaller and smaller while the pool of juice she was making grew larger and larger. The walls bordering the roof kept the juice in, making a sort of swimming pool as 2B flooded it. 9S and 6O held 2B up as she grew small enough to stand again so she wouldn’t slip and fall under the rising tide of juice.

“Let’s take her over to the side,” 9S said, and together with 6O he carried 2B to the edge. They waded through the juice, the purple fluid sloshing around their waist. After a slow trudge through 2B’s juice, they arrived, and 2B poured the last of her supply over the side of the building. It rained down to the ground below, coating the side of the skyscraper in a purple wash.

“2B, do you feel the androids growing yet?” 9S asked.

“No. I feel…I feel empty. I don’t think I’m becoming pregnant,” 2B replied. She had been waiting for the pressure to arrive that signaled the start of her rapid production of new clones, but her stomach was settled and still.

“That’s great!” 9S said with relief. “Let’s get out of this juice and move somewhere dry. I don’t want either of you ladies to start blowing up again.”

\--

2B stared up at the building from the ground, marveling at the juice dripping down its length. She had just lived it, but it was hard to believe she had become a blueberry so huge that she had made a lake from her juice. It had been so surreal to be that huge, to be dozens of feet wide, an immobile blimp filled from head to toe with juice.

“9S, I think it’s safe to thank you now for saving me again,” 2B said. She reached out to him and took his hand. She smiled.

“You’re welcome, 2B. Anytime,” 9S said. “Though, uh, are you sure you’re done letting out juice? You’re still blue.”

2B looked down at her nude body and observed the light blue tone that still clung to her skin. Not only that, but her body was still quite puffy. Her stomach was a tight blue pot belly bulging from her waist. She looked about six months along, though a gentle prodding proved that her belly was far squishier than the tightness of a true pregnancy. 2B had enough experience now to know the difference.

Her ass especially had retained a good deal of size. It stuck out from her back like a jiggling shelf with two cheeks the size of beach balls. Her hips were thick and hefty to match, and below them she had thighs like slabs of blue that hugged each other as she stood.

Atop her belly her breasts were perched, two hefty melons topped with slightly darker blue nipples. Her stomach made the perfect place for the perky boobs to rest.

“I’m not leaking any more juice, and my body doesn’t feel full anymore,” 2B said. “I think that perhaps some of the juice has permanently fused with me. That’s…distressing. Pod, perform a scan on my systems.”

“It’s alright,” 9S said, moving closer and resting a hand on 2B’s stomach. “I was wrong before when I said blue wasn’t your color. I think you look beautiful.”

He leaned forward and kissed 2B. 2B returned his kiss tenderly and wrapped her arms around him. The moment was sweet, but all too short as a sudden beeping blared in 2B’s ears.

“Scan complete,” the pod reported. “Multiple discrepancies detected. Structure of Unit 2B’s body has changed dramatically.”

“As expected,” 2B sighed. “I’ll just have to change into a new body when we return to the Bunker.”

“Furthermore,” the Pod continued. “Unit 2B is gestating organic life with a 99.98% DNA match to species Homo sapiens.”

“Wait, what? Gestating Homo sapiens? That can’t possibly mean…” 9S said.

2B put a hand to her plump belly. “I’m pregnant…with a human.”

“How? How that can be?” 9S asked.

“I don’t know. There is so much we don’t know about the berries I ate. I do know there’s something about them that isn’t natural, and I don’t think it was an accident that I found them. Maybe…this was meant to be.”

“I never expected to hear you say something so…almost spiritual,” 9S said.

“I never expected to be a mother either, but this is the task that has been given to me, for one reason or another. Will you be my partner in this too, Nines?”

9S squeezed 2B’s hand and moved his hand on her belly to rest atop hers. “I’ll always be your partner, 2B. Always.”

They embraced once more, cradling the future of humanity between them.


	4. Chapter 4

“Let me see if I understand your report correctly,” the YorHa Commander began. The tall blonde woman stood in the middle of her large command center, screens burning with information and graphics in a towering column behind her. 2B picked one at random and fixed her eyes on it. Her cheeks already burned with the shame of the admonishment sure to imminently flow from the commander’s mouth. She had acted inappropriately for a soldier once again. Surely her failures would earn her the most severe punishment. She folded her hands atop one another and rested them on her jutting stomach and waited to see what the Commander would say next.

“2B, without authorization you accessed secure materials and ingested them, knowing full well that it would cause a transformation that could put the entire Bunker in jeopardy,” the Commander said.

“That is correct, ma’am,” 2B answered.

“And 9S, you commandeered a flight unit and flew 2B down to Earth without deployment orders, resulting in the destruction of not one but two flight units.”

“That is also right, ma’am, but I had no-”

“Save it,” the Commander interrupted him, holding up a white-gloved hand. “You then fraternized with 2B in order to reverse her transformation, and you claim that this coupling has resulted in…” The Commander paused and her eyes fell on 2B’s rounded belly. “A pregnancy. A human pregnancy.”

“Yes, ma’am,” 2B said, her fingers involuntary stroking the bare surface of her expanded light blue dome.

“Before I even begin to question how such an event has happened, I have to ask about one detail you left out of your report to me,” the Commander continued. “Just what in the world happened to her?”

The Commander jabbed a finger out to 2B’s left, where a massive, sloshing parody of 6O stood. She was utterly naked save for the black veil obscuring her lower face, and every inch of her exposed flesh was dyed a deep, rich blue. Her body had ballooned in size, her every curve blown out into the appearance of extreme obesity. Her belly was a colossal mound of taut blue blubber that swelled out several feet and hung lower than her knees. She put the actually pregnant 2B to shame with how utterly stuffed with young she looked.

Her hips and butt were gargantuan, so thick and wide it was a wonder she had even been able to be squeezed back aboard the Bunker space station. Her blue ass was a shelf of juice, with each cheek big enough to spill out across two chairs or an entire love seat. Her chunky hips flowed down into enormous thighs that squished and squashed together tightly.

Above her belly her breasts were like overripe watermelons desperate to release their pent-up fluid. Her nipples were so dark they were purple and very erect. Juice seeped from them in slow, throbbing bursts, and with each release the gigantic 6O mewled softly with pleasure.

“Oh! Uh, well, let me explain about her,” 9S said sheepishly.

—

Earlier…

6O had returned to the building soaked with 2B’s juice, though very reluctantly. She wanted to stay by 2B’s side and make sure she was alright. She had still seemed pretty blue and bloated when 6O had left her. 6O fantasized about giving 2B an additional squeezing, this time with her own tongue doing the work of 9S’s manhood. The image brought a shiver across her body and a smile to her lips. She wouldn’t mind doing that to 2B at all, especially since the juice flowing from 2B’s sex had turned out to be really, really tasty.

She had tried not to get any into her mouth like she was warned, but 6O couldn’t help it. She had buried herself into 2B’s cleavage with reckless abandon, and the consequence had been a couple of mouthfuls of juice when 2B’s throbbing nipples had exploded with her sweet cargo. 6O licked her lips and savored the lingering flavor. It was probably alright. It had been a little while since she had swallowed the juice, and she felt fine. Surely she would know if she was going to turn into a giant blue ball by now.

Trudging up stairs running with rich blue juice, 6O climbed back to the top of the leaking building and prepared to contact the Bunker. She could hardly imagine how upset the Commander would be about a second unauthorized deployment of the valuable flight units, and worse she and 9S had destroyed their units during the flight to save 2B. Overcome with nervous reluctance, 6O hesitated to make the call when she reached the top of the building. The roof was still quite full of 2B’s juice, enough to make 6O wade through the pool of blue. The liquid lapped at her legs, rising up to her knees. Her thigh high black boots were already well stained with juice, as was the rest of her. 6O didn’t have a mirror handy but she could feel the stickiness clinging to her every inch. Even her two blonde braided pigtails felt like they were soaked with blue.

“I’m so covered in 2B’s juice, how could I even tell if I was turning into a blueberry?” 6O mused aloud. She started to giggle but her laugh died early as she felt a sudden, alarming sensation of pressure blossom in her middle. She put a hand over her stained black blouse and frowned.

“Oooh, that didn’t feel so good,” she groaned.

Her confidence from earlier vanished immediately. She had never felt such a bloated, uncomfortable swelling in her belly before. Beneath her probing hand resting on her flat middle, she felt her tummy bulge and shift.

“Oh no, that really didn’t feel good!” she cried.

Splashing through the juice with haste, 6O raced to the side of the roof and leaned over the edge. Her stomach pressed into the short concrete wall, her middle already bloated into a sizable paunch. She moaned as her pressurized gut squished.

“2BBBBBB!” she shouted out at the two figures down below, the bigger and bluer one clearly 2B. “Heeeeeeeelp!”

She was about to keep shouting but a chime caught her attention. She put her hand to her ear and activated her comm channel. In her panic she had forgotten about her short-range communicator installed into her head.

“6O, what’s wrong?” she heard 2B ask in her ear. “Is everything alright?”

“No! It’s not! I’m going to turn into a blue balloon!”

“Calm down,” 2B ordered. “And stop shouting. There’s no need for it.”

“Of course there’s a need! I can feel my skin stretching right now. Oooh, it’s getting worse. I’m getting fatter and fatter!”

It was true. 6O gaped at herself as she grew. Her stomach was taking the brunt of the expansion, exploding from a modest pooch into a full blown gut within seconds. 6O held the sloshing, swelling orb in her hands and groaned as the heavy ball grew and grew. The material of her black uniform started to creak and split, unable to stand up to the rapid growth of the billowing android.

“Come down here and 9S will juice you. It’ll be alright,” 2B instructed over 6O’s moaning and groaning.

“I want you to juice me, 2B,” 6O said. “I want a lady’s delicate touch.”

“9S is very experienced, and more importantly he has the proper anatomy to perform the task,” 2B argued.

“We just have to get creative, 2B,” 6O said. “There’s lots of things ladies can do for each other, you know.”

“Just get down here, and hurry,” 2B commanded. “The growth happens faster than you might think.”

“You don’t need to tell me that,” 6O said with a grimace as she felt her butt join in on the expansion. She felt her cheeks wobbling like gelatin as she trudged through the pool of 2B’s juice. She didn’t dare to look over her shoulder and see just how fat her ass was becoming. The sound of stitches popping, audible between sloshing steps through the juicy pool, told her she was getting huge.

6O hurried down the stairwell as best she could, but time was not on her side. Her body was ballooning faster than she could move, forced into a waddle as she was by the sudden surge of of the growth into her thighs. Her blue skin bloated above the tops of her tall black boots, forming a sort of thigh muffin top. 6O whimpered as she took the stairs carefully, her view of her feet dwindling by the second as her belly grew and grew.

“2B, I’m too faaaaat,” she whined into the open channel. “I’ll never make it out of these stupid stairs.”

“Keep pushing, 6O. 9S and I are coming up to meet you.”

“Hurry, 2B, please,” 6O begged.

She squeaked with distress as she felt her bulging hips brush into the sides of the stairwell. She had to move or she would be stuck tight like a cork!

6O hurried as quick as she dared, which unfortunately was much too slow for the billowing berry. Her blue body burst from her clothes bit by bit. Her sleek black uniform was torn to tatters, falling off of her growing gut and swelling love handles as the flab overcame its prison. Her ass was big and blue and totally bare, and threatening to get stuck fast at any moment. The chair crushing cheeks bounced madly as 6O waddled along.

Her breasts popped out as her uniform disintegrated, flopping down to rest atop her large pot belly. The perky mounds sloshed like her overloaded ass, filled to the brim with juice. Her nipples were tight and tingling, almost begging to be squeezed and pinched and sucked. She felt a mad urge to stop and play with her tits but she knew to do so would mean getting stuck in the stairwell for sure. She had to focus!

Her tall leather boots held up the longest, along with her veil. The fluttering garment over her mouth hid the fact that 6O’s fully blue face was getting a bit plump, her cheeks rounding out into cute, jolly fullness.

Huffing and puffing with exertion, 6O kept descending the stairs as best she could. She felt heavier with every step, so full of juice. She couldn’t believe she had joked about becoming a blueberry like 2B before. She had no idea what a pain this was!

The only part she couldn’t help but like was the tingling in her swollen chest. How she longed for 2B to appear around the next bend in the stairs and suck her aching tits dry. That might make the whole ordeal worth it.

“2B, where are you? I’m…huff…running out of time…” 6O gasped.

“I’m moving as fast as I can, 6O,” 2B said. “I have my own condition to consider.”

Condition? 6O wondered if 2B really was in need of more juicing when suddenly she felt herself stop with a lurch. She cried out in alarm and whipped her head from side to side. Her enormous hips and butt had finally achieved what they had been threatening to do since the bloating blueberry had first waddled into the stairwell - they had gotten stuck.

“Noooooo!” 6O wailed. She pressed her palms into the sides of the concrete wall and pushed with all her might. Grunting and straining, she pushed and pushed for her last chance at freedom, but it was no use. Her ass was just too fat. The love seat devouring butt was going nowhere.

6O was helpless, unable to do anything but feel herself continue to grow. The walls blocked any further bloating of her ripe round ass, so the accumulating juice flowed even more into her belly, breasts, and thighs. Her struggling boots blossomed her blue thigh flesh into an incredible ring of pudge before finally snapping apart, bringing 6O some relief as her fat legs spread out to their full splendor.

Her belly fattened and fattened, billowing out from her waist. The mound of juice grew until its smothering mass stuck out farther than 6O’s thickening arms could reach, and her belly button hung down to her knees. She looked like she had eaten somebody she was so impossibly big. Still, she knew she wasn’t even a fraction of the size that 2B was when she had helped juice her. The thought sent a chill down the android’s spine. She had to stop growing before she got that big, right?

“Oh, 2B, hurry! I’m stuck and I’m afraid I’m going to explode in here!” 6O cried.

The reply from 2B came not from over the comm channel, but from the stairs just below where 6O sat jammed in the stairwell. “I’m here, 6O.”

The sound was enough to bring a smile to 6O’s lips and distract her from the feeling of being a sausage stuck in a casing much too small for all of her meat. “2BBBBBB! You’re here to save me!”

“Don’t forget me,” 9S said as he and 2B came into view. He was in the lead, his bloated blue partner right behind him. 2B was still puffy and powder blue like 6O had last seen her, but now she didn’t seem nearly so big compared to 6O herself.

“Hurry and juice me please! My big stupid butt got stuck and I can’t move!” 6O said. She wiggled her jello booty as much as she could for emphasis. The wobbling mounds sloshed and smacked in the confines of their concrete prison.

“Uh, I’d love to, but I don’t think I can reach the right spot while you’re stuck like this,” 9S said after taking a good look at 6O’s predicament. Her stomach had grown so huge it was resting on the steps beneath 6O, and there was no way to turn her over to make access easier.

“2B can do it! 2B can do anything!” 6O said, turning her blue eyes to her supposed savior with pleading tears sparkling in the corners.

“I can encourage the juice to flow from your breasts, but that’ll only slow the growth, not stop the transformation,” 2B offered.

“Whatever, that’s good enough!” 6O accepted at once, all too aware of how desperately her bloated breasts needed a good groping.

“2B, just be careful. We don’t know what swallowing juice now will do to the baby,” 9S warned.

“Baby? What baby?” 6O asked.

2B put a hand to her round bare belly, her midriff the size of a basketball, and rubbed affectionately. “I am pregnant, 6O. I’m going to be giving birth to a human being.”

The operator was at a loss for words until a gurgling rumble from her vast belly reminded her of the ticking clock that was her expanding body. “I can’t believe that’s really the case, but you’re not one for weird jokes, 2B, so I guess it’s really true. But there’s no time for that right now. Juice my breasts or your baby will be missing an auntie!”

“What makes you the aunt?” 9S asked, but neither woman gave an answer. 2B moved ahead carefully, squeezing her pregnant bulk past 9S and over the dripping steps to stand just below the stuck 6O. She pressed her pregnant pot belly into 6O’s stomach, which enveloped the smaller bump in its juicy embrace. She reached up as best she could and grabbed hold of 6O’s breasts. 6O cooed with delight, both from the touch of 2B’s gentle grasp on her desperately throbbing tits and the feeling of 2B’s own ripe melons pressed into her swollen tummy. What a weird and wild day to feel 2B’s breasts against her body twice!

“Yes, just like that!” 6O mewled. “Oooh, you make me feel so good, 2B!”

The juice poured from the inflating android’s nipples at once, twin waterfalls of violet juice cascading from her bulging teats. 2B was not gentle with her groping, giving 6O’s expanded assets a strong, firm squeeze over and over. Her fingers sunk into the blue balloons with a sloshing cacophony as the juice was squished around. 6O was so ripe that 2B didn’t even have to touch the leaking nipples directly. This however didn’t sit well with 6O.

“Please, squeeze my nipples!” she begged of the pregnant android. “They’re on fiiiire…I need your touch, 2B! I’ll go crazy if you don’t pinch them and love them!”

“Whatever will help you deflate,” 2B acquiesced. She shifted her hands to the front of 6O’s engorged melons and gripped the thumb-sized protrusions. 6O threw back her head and screamed with delight.

“OH! Oooooohh! Yeeeeees! More!”

The juice splashed onto 2B with renewed force, a geyser bursting from each breast. Despite the volume of fluid pouring out though 6O didn’t seem to be getting any smaller. 2B could even feel and see that if anything 6O was still bloating, her ripe tits puffing up fatter and larger than her head.

6O didn’t care though. She howled with joy, her tongue lolling from her mouth as 2B played and teased her rock hard nipples. Her whole body shuddered and bounced as the blueberry girl wiggled with ecstasy. The ancient building groaned around them, threatening to lose the fight to keep the blimping 6O stuck in the stairwell.

“I don’t like the sound of that,” 9S said warily, darting his eyes around the crowded stairs.

“No, not at all, but fortunately I hear something else,” 2B replied.

“Yeah, I know. She’s a screamer, huh?” 9S joked as 6O continued to trill with pleasure.

“2B, oh 2B, I love you, I love yooooouuuu…” the leaking android panted.

“No, not her. Listen,” 2B said.

6O was completely lost in the throes of juicing to notice anything at all but the pleasure coursing through her giant jiggling body from her sensitive tits, but high above the three androids a familiar drone of circling engines grew louder and louder. Backup had arrived, for better or worse.

—

“So you see, we couldn’t juice her properly before reinforcements came to collect us,” 9S finished. “Luckily it didn’t take much effort to knock a wall down and free 6O with help from our backup, but they weren’t willing to wait around for me to finish the juicing job.”

“That was my order,” the Commander explained. “I thought it would be valuable to see first hand what exactly happens during one of these transformations.”

6O didn’t seem to have an objection to that. Her buzz from earlier seemed to still be clouding her mind, leaving her little more than an immobile horny berry. 2B knew herself just how potent the juice was at altering your priorities.

The Commander called for a pair of combat models to take 6O away. The two women carefully pushed the juicy operator onto her side and rolled her to the command center’s elevator, hauling her up and out of sight. A trail of violet was left in her wake, staining the gleaming, polished floor. The Commander stared at the mess disapprovingly.

“As for you two,” the Commander moved on. 2B stood straight as a board, bracing. “Your insubordination can no longer be tolerated. If it wasn’t for these very special circumstances I would have you both decommissioned immediately. But make no mistake, you will follow orders exactly to the letter from now on or there will be consequences. Is that understood?”

“Ma’am!” 2B and 9S shouted as one, standing to attention.

“We will not transgress again,” 2B added. “On my honor.”

“Very good. Now get dressed and meet me in my chambers. I have something very important to discuss with you both and it’s not for the ears of gossipers.”

The Commander lifted her gaze to the balcony above, where the operators at their terminals were doing a poor job of pretending not be listening and watching. 2B turned to look as well, and noticed the many eyes watching her, taking in her quite curvaceous body. She blushed a soft purple and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yes, some privacy would be preferable,” 2B agreed.

—

The idea of different size uniforms was completely foreign to YorHa, seeing as how every android was made from a very similar mold. Even though androids could increase or decrease in weight, it so rarely happened that it just wasn’t worth preparing for. This reality made it inconvenient for the fecund and fattened 2B to do something about her exposed, expanded form.

The duty to remedy her clothing problem fell to a scanner model she didn’t know well, but who apparently was a sort of quartermaster on the Bunker. He looked as close to 9S as 2B did to her battle model sisters, which meant it was enough so that 2B found his flustered fumbling endearing rather than annoying as she might have once.

“Just one more minute, ma’am, or maybe two…” he murmured. He was pacing around her with a pad in hand, hitting buttons as a pod hovered about 2B and scanned her bloated circumference. The process was taking far longer than 2B expected in no small part to the fact that the scanner android could hardly stand to actually look at 2B, who he was supposed to measure and clothe. Every time his eyes fell upon her nude, round mother’s body he blushed hard beneath his blindfold and made a stuttering series of apologies.

“Very well,” 2B said. “I have no choice but to wait.”

“Sorry, ma’am, so sorry. Just another minute,” he apologized. He looked up from his pad and flinched back to it quickly with a yelp.

“Relax, Nin — er, what is your designation?”2B asked.

“801S, ma’am,” he answered.

“It’s alright, 801S,” 2B insisted. “You can look at me. There’s no reason for alarm.”

“I really, uh, don’t mind not looking, ma’am,” 801 replied shakily.

“It’s impacting your work, 801,” 2B chided. “I do mind that.”

“Sorry! You’re right,” he acknowledged. “It’s just…I’ve never seen an android like you before. You’re so much…bigger. Oh, sorry! That was really rude to say.”

“It was a simple observation of reality,” 2B said. “I am indeed larger than other androids.”

801S lifted his head and looked at 2B’s naked body, tense as a mouse staring at a viper. She couldn’t see his eyes but 2B could tell from the way he nervously tilted his head that he was rapidly moving from one bloated curve to the next, unable or unwilling to stare at any one part for too long. Every part of her was just so lewd and round, fattened to obesity. Her stomach was a soft pillow of pale blue fat that jutted from her waist and obscured her pubic mound. Its size and weight called to mind a bowling ball, but wider. Her breasts bobbed atop the pregnant pot belly, ready to jiggle at the slightest movement. They were the juiciest part of her body even after she had been emptied of juice. The cantaloupe sized spheres were perky despite this, round and ripe for the picking.

Behind her, and probably what was giving the scan the most trouble, was her gargantuan rear. The newly pregnant mother was pear-shaped in the extreme, possessing an ass vastly wide and hugely fat. Her cheeks were like beach balls made of jiggling, rippling blubber. It stuck from her back as a fat round shelf that would break any chair while making for an excellent one itself. Her hips flared out from this juicy roundness, thick and wide and ready to bear the child growing in her belly when the time came. Her legs were thick sausages, meaty pillars that left no gap between themselves.

2B was a very fat woman now, the largest in the organization by a great amount. She didn’t yet know how to feel about this, how to accept her state. She wanted to drop her hands to her belly and stroke it, searching for some sign of the little life growing inside her, but she had to remain with her arms stretched to her sides for the sake of 801S’ work.

“It’s done!” 801S said quickly after he pulled himself together enough to actually look at 2B. “Give me another sixty seconds or so for manufacture.”

There was a hum from nearby as a machine spun up to life. A whirring noise followed, lowering and raising in volume as it worked. 2B dropped her arms and put her hands to her stomach, cradling it protectively as she waited for the machine to finish constructing her new clothes. She had never seen the Bunker’s manufacturing process before, and it was fairly unremarkable. There was nothing to see really, just a bulky machine along the wall blinking lights and making noise.

Though the wait was brief she found her mind wandering. She stroked her pregnant paunch and wondered what would happen next. She was carrying a human child, and would eventually give birth. Presumably then the baby would be given to the colony on the moon for raising. She thought this over, and found…discontentment. 2B frowned and hugged her arms around her middle. She was getting emotional, a state she was as unfamiliar with as her physical size. Sadness and anger grew within her, interrupted by the sudden ping from the machinery.

“It’s ready, ma’am,” the scanner android announced. He opened the machine’s output hatch and revealed a new, immaculate set of clothes, sized just perfectly for 2B’s fertile form.

“I’ll, uh, leave you to it,” he hastily added, and left the room, almost running away. His pod bobbed through the air after him, just barely making it under the door before it slid shut. 2B felt herself smile. She thought of Nines and touched her stomach. There was a time when he was just as jittery around her, but she had seen his courage and steadfastness now over and over. She was glad to know that he was with her, another person who understood what was happening to her, as best as it could be understood, and would stand with her through it all.

2B began to dress herself, and was relieved to find that the scan of her measurements had been performed accurately. The black clothes fit her perfectly despite her weight. Even her massive rump was covered by the black skirt of her new dress, though the style seemed more risque now that she had so much more meat back there. She took a few exploratory steps, feeling her new long boots clack against the floor and her skirt flutter around her bugling butt and hips. The material over her stomach hugged her belly without constraining it and the same was true for her chest. It would do for now, but would probably have to be replaced as she grew heavier with child. She hoped that 801S would get used to the task over time.

Feeling a little more like her old self now that she was in her regular attire, 2B left the armory wing of the Bunker behind and headed at once for the Commander’s room. She had never been inside the Commander’s personal chambers before, and wondered how it would differ from the room she herself used. She remembered that 6O had once claimed it was rather unkempt but she dismissed that as a juvenile joke.

9S was waiting for her just outside the door to the Commander’s room. He jogged up to her as soon as he spotted her, his excitement palpable.

“2B, you look great! The new clothes fit you like a glove,” he complimented her.

“Thank you, Nines,” she said.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I am alright,” she replied. “We shouldn’t keep the Commander waiting.”

Nines reached out and took one of 2B’s gloved hands. He gave it a firm squeeze. “I’m with you, no matter what the Commander has in store for us.”

“I know, Nines,” 2B said as she returned his squeeze. She felt a flutter in her stomach, and a longing for more of his affection, even though she didn’t need any juicing.

Together they entered the Commander’s quarters and stood at attention, 2B’s stance a little unorthodox to accommodate her hefty hindquarters and baby belly.

“Units 2B and 9S reporting, ma’am,” 2B announced.

“At ease, the two of you,” the Commander said. She was in the middle of her modest domicile, standing beside a bed that looked like it had been set up there quite recently. It was attached to a rotating arm of some kind that ended in a cluster of sensors.

“Commander, if I may say, your room is a lot nice than everyone says,” 9S remarked. “I don’t see any clothing piles at all.”

The look the tall blonde gave 9S could have bored through the Bunker’s hull if she willed it.

“S-sorry, ma’am! Nevermind, ma’am!” 9S stammered.

“2B, lay down,” the Commander said, gesturing to the bed at her side.

“Ma’am?” 2B responded quizzically.

“Please follow orders,” the Commander said cooly.

2B did as she was instructed, first plopping her bountiful bum onto the bed and then swinging her girthy legs up and onto it. She scooted on her jiggling rear until she was in a good position to lie down. Her belly bulged into the air, a fertile hill. The Commander reached over and gently rolled the fabric of 2B’s dress up, revealing the plump curves of her blue belly.

“I am going to perform a scan, 2B,” she explained as she finished exposing the supine android’s tummy. “You must understand that something as outlandish as a human pregnancy cannot be taken at your word, or even that of your Pod. I must see for myself.”

“Very well. That is perfectly reasonable.”

9S, ignored for the moment, took it upon himself to choose a chair and sit down to watch the procedure. He gave 2B an encouraging smile, which she returned in a subdued fashion. The Commander turned her attention to the arm above the bed, and adjusted it so its array of sensors was perched just above the swollen peak of 2B’s belly.

“Initiating deep scan. Refrain from moving, 2B.”

A holographic display appeared between the commanders hands and she manipulated it rapidly. The arm moved in time with her motions, traveling closer and further from 2B’s swell and swiveling around. Lights flashed onto the blue surface of her stomach and at times one of the sensors pressed into her gut, dimpling the skin.

After several minutes, a lifetime for scanners as sophisticated as YorHa’s, the Commander dissipated the hologram display and the arm retracted from 2B’s belly.

“It’s really true,” the Commander breathed. She put her hand atop 2B’s round belly, resting it gently just above her belly button. “I checked over and over just to be sure, but there is no doubt. You are pregnant, 2B.”

“I see,” 2B replied. “What am I to do then, Commander? I await your orders.”

The Commander didn’t answer. The domineering blonde was pale as a sheet as she lurched away from the examination bed and nearly collapsed into an austere white sofa.

“A human being. A real human,” she murmured, her hands pressed to her mouth in shock.

“Commander?” 9S said.

She didn’t answer. She stared at 2B’s belly, still bare. She gazed at its cerulean surface with an expression that worried 2B greatly. “An actual human being. After all these years…” she mumbled to herself.

“Commander, what’s wrong? 9S asked. He had gotten up and moved towards her, close enough to overhear her stunned murmuring. “What do you mean ‘after all these years’?”

The Commander looked up at 9S and shook her head. “Forgive my lack of composure,” she said. “I was not prepared. I still believed this to be a bizarre misunderstanding until I saw the evidence for myself.”

She returned to her feet and paced across the room, stopping to stare out at the vastness of space from a window set into the wall. She folded her hands at the small of her back and sighed.

9S went to 2B’s side and helped the pregnant android up into a sitting position. 2B smoothed her dress back into place over her belly, which bulged tightly across her lap as she sat.

The Commander turned to the two parents to be, looking between the two of them. The color was back in her face and her blue eyes seemed bright and focused.

“What I am about to tell the two of you cannot leave this room. Under any circumstances. It concerns the very nature of YorHa, and the entirety of our fight for humanity. Do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am,” they replied together.

The Commander paused for a moment and then began to speak, her voice hesitant. “All you know of humanity, and the remnants on the moon…is a lie.”

“What do you—” 9S started to say, but the Commander cut him off with a raised hand and piercing stare. “Don’t interrupt me. I must say what I have to say, and you will understand by the time I am finished.”

2B rested her hand atop of 9S’ and prepared to hear more. She felt a tightening in her chest, fearing and yearning to hear more at the same time.

“The base on the moon, the last survivors of humanity, are a fiction. The truth of the matter is that the human race has been extinct for thousands of years.”

Her words were left to hang in the air for several excruciating moments as their weight settled onto 2B.

“You – all of us – have been fighting for a memory. But no longer. You have, by some miracle I cannot explain, conceived a child. A human life. The only one in the entire universe.”

2B clutched her stomach with one hand and 9S’ arm with the other. A lie. She had been fighting for a lie. She had killed for a lie. Her friends had died for a lie. It was almost unbearable to hear. She looked to 9S, whose tight, pale expression showed he too felt the unbearable betrayal of the Commander’s words.

“I know what you must be thinking,” the Commander said. “I know how much it hurts to hear this, but you mustn’t despair over the loss of purpose, but rejoice in the knowledge that now you truly do fight for humanity. You have a duty, 2B, to protect and nurture that child. We must all take it upon ourselves to see that the last of humanity survives and prospers.”

2B couldn’t speak. She didn’t know what would come out of her mouth if she even could, and so didn’t fight the stunned silence enveloping her.

“We have to tell the others,” 9S spoke up. “YorHa can’t continue as a lie. Our comrades are fighting and dying every day for mankind.”

“They will know the truth when it’s time,” the Commander said. “Such a revelation must be handled delicately. There will be those among us that will not react kindly to the truth. Mutiny is a possibility.”

“You don’t say,” 9S said with a rueful bark of a laugh. “I can’t blame them myself if they did.”

“Anger won’t serve us now, 9S,” the Commander said. “Focus on your child. Protect them at all costs. Right now the best way to keep that precious life safe is for YorHa to fight as it always has.”

“What are your orders for us, Commander?” 2B asked, finding her voice. She sought refuge in obedience from the anger and guilt threatening to consume her.

“You will be confined to your chambers for a time,” the Commander said. “There is much that must be arranged and the safest place for 2B’s child is here on the Bunker.”

“It seems more like you don’t want us spilling the truth to anyone else,” 9S said.

The Commander smiled without warmth. “You always were a bright individual, 9S.”

2B got to her feet carefully, huffing with the exertion of having to unseat her crushing caboose from the bed. She was a powerful woman but hefting such a broad and weighty protrusion took a surprising amount of effort.

“Understood, Commander. We will obey,” 2B said.

The Commander moved forward and reached out to rest her hand upon 2B’s bump, her fingers stroking the motherly mound. “For the glory of mankind,” she said softly.

“For the glory of mankind,” 2B echoed.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks passed by and still 2B remained locked in her room, a prisoner and savior both. She had spent a good deal of this time in a suspended state, her digital consciousness unplugged and floating dreamless, but enough was spent in the waking world to take its toll on the agitated mother to be.

Her thoughts were filled with the revelations of humanity’s fate and what that meant for her growing baby. She was now the only mother the child would ever know, with no possibility of adoption by someone in the human colony she once believed in. It relieved a side of her she didn’t understand yet, but also brought much misgiving. She was a soldier, and not even human. Even if her body could be the incubator for the gestating child, could she actually be a mother? Did she have the ability to care for a baby? What would that even take?

She needed to speak to Nines about it, even if she didn’t know how to go about even discussing these concerns. Expression of her feelings was just as foreign as the feelings themselves for the stoic android. It was a moot point anyhow. 9S was locked away in his own room and communication digitally over the Bunker’s network had been jammed. 2B remained alone as she endured her house arrest.

Her body changed little in size as the time passed, demonstrating that her pregnancy was advancing at a normal human rate. It was a welcome relief from the extremely rapid growth of the clone androids that had grown in her womb before.

The downside was that 2B was experiencing symptoms she had no time to experience before when her body bloated at tremendous speed with android offspring. Her stomach rumbled constantly, hungry for food it didn’t need. She was given nutrient supplements and blocks of protein for the sake of her baby, but such flavorless, bulkless “food” did nothing to fill her up. Her body craved real, delicious food in forms she had never tasted before but now somehow hungered for with every fiber of her being. She tossed and turned in her bed sometimes with the intensity of her cravings, holding her empty belly and moaning for salty foods, for sweets, and often for the two at the same time. But above all she craved the blueberries. She needed to eat one again, to feel its juice run down her throat and bloat her from head to toe. It was the strongest compulsion of them all, and it gnawed at her constantly.

Along with the cravings of her tongue and tummy she felt an intense need to be with Nines again. Not only to speak with him like she wanted, but to feel him physically. To hold him close, to feel him inside her again. She felt a desire inside her that flared up along with her food cravings. She had developed a libido somehow, and it needed satisfaction. She even found herself sometimes fondling her own breasts to stimulate herself, and even going so far as to explore between her legs, discovering the pleasure she could bring on her own.

It was a novel but welcome experience to masturbate herself. She thought of Nines as she did so, recalling the feeling of his size inside her, pushing into her over and over. She thought of herself as a big, ripe blueberry in every instance, the state of herself during their coupling leaving a permanent imprint on her idea of what it meant to make love. She would grip her breasts tightly with one hand while the other worked between her legs, rubbing away at her most sensitive area. Her belly jiggled as she did so, bounced again and again by her busy hand. 2B stared down at her big blue baby belly while she masturbated and wished that 9S was riding atop it. When she climaxed, she would bite down on the hem of her pulled up dress and muffle the groans of ecstasy escaping her. The activity would leave her breathless and sleepy, perfect for driving away her distressing thoughts. It also dulled the edge of her sex drive but it was no replacement. She needed Nines and she needed her freedom again.

She got her wish without warning one evening after the fifteenth day of her captivity. She awoke from a suspended state to a stranger in her room, an event that would have alarmed but instead brought only joy.

“Is it over?” 2B asked of the android at once. “Has the Commander allowed for my release?”

The other B-model android shook her head. “Not exactly. This is a special circumstance. You’re needed in the cargo module.”

—

6O was in labor. 2B didn’t know of any other way to describe what she was seeing. She didn’t know how it happened, but 6O was undeniably about to give birth.

The operator android was seated in a large, wide chair placed in the middle of a spacious corner of one of the space station’s cargo holds. Her legs were in stirrups, raised and separated to allow for an easier birth. She was completely naked, allowing 2B to see everything that was about to transpire.

Since the last time 2B had seen 6O, the blonde woman had slimmed down significantly, losing all of her juicy weight except for her middle. Her belly remained a bright, vivid blue in sharp contrast with her pale skin, and it bulged from her waist as round and fat as an overripe pumpkin. 6O clutched at her heaving belly as she groaned and panted. Its surface jostled and trembled as 6O labored.

“2B…” she called out weakly. “You came. Finally…”

“She’s been asking for you ever since this started,” the B-model android that had fetched 2B from her room explained.

“What is this exactly?” 2B demanded. “What’s happening to her?”

“The Commander ran some tests, took some samples, and left 6O all big and blue for observation,” the silver haired soldier explained. “After about three days she started popping out…well, take a look for yourself.”

6O moaned loudly as her belly shuddered. She clutched at its expanse, holding out to the blue dome as she pushed hard. 2B went to her side, sympathetic to the ordeal she was suffering.

“I’m here, 6O,” 2B said. “Just push, it’ll be alright.”

6O grunted and pushed hard. A burst of juice exploded from her sex and ran into a large glass cylinder placed below her spread legs presumably to catch whatever was about to emerge from inside.

2B moved around and stood in front of 6O, unable to resist the allure of the juice. Its scent made her mouth water and her belly let out a rumble loud as thunder.

“It’s coming! Oh ooooohhh, it’s coming ouuuuut!” 6O cried.

2B watched as 6O’s vagina spread and a round blue shape appeared. It looked like a crowning head but in the same shade of deep blue as its mother’s belly.

“Push, 6O, push, it’s almost out,” 2B encouraged.

6O groaned loudly and gritted her teeth as she gave another mighty push. “Annnnhhh…haaa…haaa…hnnnnnnggghhh!”

More and more of the round blue shape emerged, slowly pushing out of 6O amidst splashes of juice. 2B watched the process with fascination, surprised to see something happening from a blueberry transformation that she had not already experienced.

6O screamed aloud one final time and with a last, strong push, she birthed the mystery object. It slid completely out of the gasping operator and fell into the cylinder with a wet plop. 2B stared down at it and saw what appeared to be a big glob of jellied juice, roughly as big as 2B’s head. She felt an immediate and intense desire to taste it.

“There you have it. She’s been popping out those slimes for almost two weeks,” the B-model android spoke up. “The Commander’s been collecting most for study, but this one is special.”

The soldier robot moved to the cylinder and with a look of distaste on her face seized the gelatinous form and held it up. It wobbled in her hands excitedly.

“Eat up, big girl,” the android said, thrusting the jelly towards 2B. “That’s the order.”

2B wanted to question such a suspicious order but her body wouldn’t allow it. She took the jelly without hesitation and clutched it greedily to her breast. She needed it inside her at once. With gusto, she took a great big bite of the mystery goo that 6O had just given birth to.

The taste exploded across her tongue, electric like the liquid juice. 2B moaned with pleasure and took another bite immediately. It was so good.

She ate and ate and in seconds the jelly was gone, leaving nothing behind but a smear of violet on 2B’s gloves. The android licked her lips and then lapped at her palms, collecting every last drop. She moaned lewdly, a naked outburst of desire.

“Wow, you gobbled that up like your life depended on it,” the other B-model said. “So, I’m supposed to ask if you feel, uh, like you’re blowing up.”

2B finished licking her hands clean and waited for the feeling of her belly bloating with juice, but it didn’t come. She felt a weight in her stomach where the football-sized jelly sat digesting, but there was no telltale sensation of swelling. After eating so much juice, she should definitely be feeling something already.

“No. I…I don’t feel anything.”

“Well, that fits with the rest of the tests. No other android who’s tried a sample has gotten blown up either. I guess this stuff loses its potency after too long or something.”

“Is there more?” 2B asked. “Is there?”

“Uh, not here. The Commander has the rest in lockup.”

2B frowned. That wouldn’t do. She needed more. This jelly had been delicious and quite large but even so she was far from satisfied. She could still feel the emptiness inside herself. She needed more.

Her eyes fell on 6O’s belly. It was somewhat smaller and less blue, but it still bulged fatly with jelly. There was more there, if only 2B could extract it.

“6O, keep pushing,” 2B demanded. “I need to get the rest of this jelly out of you.”

“…tired,” 6O mumbled. Her eyes were already drooping closed with exhaustion.

“Fight, 6O!” 2B growled. “Please, I’ll do anything!”

“Anything?” 6O murmured.

“Anything!”

“Kiss me.”

2B paused. She eyed 6O’s rosy lips and imagined putting her own to them. Contemplating such an emotionally charged act was enough to halt her juice lust for a moment.

“Come on, don’t you want more jelly?” 6O asked, her voice growing in strength. “Remember the roof? You gotta juice me if you want more.”

2B thought about that. It made some sense…

“We need to make love, 2B…”

There was an awkward cough from the watching B-model android. “I’ll just give you two some space then,” she announced and left for the cargo elevator.

“6O, I…I’m just doing this as a procedure. I don’t…I don’t have those sort of feelings for you,” 2B said.

“You sure know how to romance a lady, 2B,” 60 said with a pout. “But it’s alright. I know you’ll come around sooner or later.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” 2B argued.

“Just kiss me already,” 60 said.

2B did just that. She pressed her lips to 6O, and felt the other woman’s tongue enter her mouth. She held the kiss, letting 6O glide over her tongue. They parted and kissed again, and again.

“Nnh…oh 2B…you taste like blueberries…” 60 purred.

2B was experienced enough from her own pleasure sessions to know where best to touch a woman. She folded her legs up under herself and felt her heels squish into the smothering flab of her enormous ass. Sitting between 6O’s legs, she was in the best place to please her partner. She rubbed her hands along the inside of 6O’s soft thighs, and was rewarded with an approving coo. She teased along their length, feeling the warmth and slight plumpness. Her fingers crept closer to 6O’s opening but she didn’t go in yet, withdrawing again and again just as she was about to touch 6O’s lips.

“Ooooh, you tease~” 6O pouted.

“My experience has taught me that this heightens the eventual contact,” 2B explained.

“Experience, eh? Oh my 2B, you’ve become a naughty girl while I’ve been stuck in here popping out slimes.”

2B felt herself flush purple. “Please don’t dwell on what I just said.”

She continued the slow, sensual process, finally rewarding 6O by pressing her fingers to her button. The jelly-filled android moaned with gratitude. She curled her toes and stretched her back as 2B pressed at her sensitive spot over and over, a steady precise rhythm.

“Oh, oh, oh! So good. So gooooood~” 6O gasped and mewled.

2B intended to do this until 6O climaxed, but she could see the blueberry juice still seeping slowly from 6O, right below where 2B was diligently pleasuring her. It would be so easy to lean forward and just have a little taste…

Her tongue met 6O’s vagina and it made the blonde cry out in rapturous delight. “Oh my! 2-2B! Yes, please, more!”

2B eagerly obliged, lapping away. She sucked the juice from 6O eagerly, greedy for every drop. Her tongue moved across 6O’s button in the process, bringing moans and gasps of sheer pleasure every time. Her tongue explored every inch of her juicy friend, satisfying both women’s lusts in the process. 2B felt herself growing more and more aroused as she pleasured 6O, and soon was cupping her own breasts and squeezing the full, heavy flesh.

“I’m going to come, I’m going to cooooome!” 60 cried out before long. 2B could feel her bucking her hips, ready for the release. 2B licked and suckled, groped and squeezed. She pushed two fingers into 6O after the juice was gone and plunged deep into her moaning partner in search of more.

“Yes, fuck me! Fuck me, 2B!”

2B worked her fingers fast and hard, plunging in and out of 6O’s slick opening. The blonde woman gasped and mewled and writhed with pleasure, until she finally exploded. The juice 2B was searching for came rushing out. It wasn’t much, only a cup full, and 2B put her mouth once more to 6O’s sex to catch every drop. She drank eagerly and greedily.

“Unnnnhhhh…ooh, 2B, you have no idea how good that felt…” 6O groaned groggily. Her belly began to gurgle and 2B could feel the bloated mound just above her head shudder and shift.

“Oooh, I feel funny…” 6O said. “I think…hnnnhhh…I think I’m going into another labor!”

It was exactly what 2B wanted to hear. She opened her mouth wide and waited. 6O pushed and the jelly came fast, urged along by the climax. The laboring woman seemed to be under much less strain as she forced the jelly from her swollen stomach.

The first glob emerged and was pushed directly into 2B’s open mouth. She gulped it down, forcing the large mass into a more manageable size. She swallowed it whole, eager to feel her demanding belly bloat with its weight. Above her 6O moaned and kept pushing, emptying out her stomach.

2B stayed put as one jelly after another was birthed. She ate them all with exuberant appetite. Her stomach grew heavy and then began to swell out. As 6O’s gut diminished, 2B’s distended. She put a hand to her belly and felt it billow out, growing fatter with every swallow of jelly. She was in heaven.

6O mewled and moaned and wiggled in her birthing chair as each fat jelly blob squeezed out of her. Soon 2B was moaning with her, having grown too full for comfort yet unable to stop eating. Her belly grew heavier and rounder and she wanted to rub its bloating girth, but she had to grip her hands onto 6O’s soft spread thighs for support. Her dress was keeping up with the swelling of her gut, the material of her new outfit seemingly stretchier than her last uniform.

“Oooohh...2B…I think...I think I’m...huuufff...empty,” 6O sighed after popping out the last of more than a dozen juicy jellies.

2B took her mouth away from 6O’s still dilated opening and leaned back, her heels digging harder into her giant gelatinous rear as she sat with her legs under her. Bulging out to her knees was her overstuffed, overfilled, and very overweight belly. 2B groaned and clutched at her middle, which had bloated with her meal from a six month mound to an overdue mountain. She felt far fatter than she actually was from just how incredibly stuffed she had become. Pounds upon pounds of the jelly was sitting heavy inside of her. It was an outrageous feast for even a fat girl like 2B had become. It was the first time she had ever been stuffed like this, her stomach swollen with food and not just the juicy pressure of her transformations into a colossal blueberry.

“Nnnhhhh...too...much...so...f-full...” 2B groaned out. Desperate for a more comfortable state, 2B collapsed onto the metal floor of the cargo hold. She lay on her side, her engorged tummy bulging out in one direction and her fat, round ass jutting out to the other. She rubbed her middle and felt it rumble inside, the sounds of an inexperienced artificial digestive system getting its first ever workout, and what a workout it was.

“Ooh...Nines...Nines...I need help again...” 2B whimpered. She wanted him to fuck the pressure out of her again, just like he always did.

6O was silent in her chair, seemingly asleep now that her tremendous birthing marathon was over. 2B felt her eyes growing tired and heavy too, the mass in her middle stealing away all of her body’s energy output to digest. Unable to do anything but lie down and hold her fat, stuffed belly, 2B saw no reason to fight the sleepiness growing in her. She gave a weak burp after a big rumble from her protruding paunch and eventually fell asleep to the sound of her gurgling, rumbling stomach.

–

2B opened her eyes and felt both heavy and warm. She was on her back now, her face filled with the sight of her sizable melons and even meatier belly rising up into the air. She noticed that her belly had something draped over it, and realized with a start that it was someone’s arm. The source of the warmth she felt became clear when she followed the arm and saw 9S beside in her bed, cuddled to her side. He seemed even smaller and slimmer than normal as he lay pressed to 2B’s hefty bulk. Her ass and hips were taking up so much room that 9S was clinging to the barest amount of space he needed to keep from falling out of her bed.

“Nines...” 2B said.

“Mmm...oh, 2B!” he said. He was wearing his blindfold so 2B couldn’t see his eyes open, but he seemed to be waking up from sleep.

“I’m glad you’re awake,” he continued. “Our house arrest was lifted and I came to see you, but you were asleep. Sorry for being presumptuous, but I wanted to join you. I...well, I’ve been lonely and I wanted to be next to you, even if you were asleep. Guess I couldn’t resist nodding off either.”

2B put her hand onto 9S’ arm as it lay across her round tummy and gave it a squeeze. She felt it sink into her fat, but fortunately the pressure and fullness from earlier had gone away. In its place 2B felt even heavier, as if she had put on even more weight, but it was hard to tell. She still had not gotten used to her previous size.

“It’s alright, Nines. I missed you too. It was almost unbearable to be separated,” 2B admitted. She leaned her head in and kissed him deeply. She held the kiss for a long time, savoring their reunion.

“I felt the same way. I thought about breaking out so many times, but I didn’t want to get you into any trouble,” 9S said after they broke the kiss.

He got up from the bed and 2B’s fattened thighs and hips bulged slightly into the open space. She felt even fatter to see her clothed mass take up so much room. She was just so wide, and so heavy.

“I’ve gotten larger again,” she sighed aloud.

It was not nearly so easy for 2B to get out of her bed as it had been for 9S. With a grunt, and much wiggling of her hippopotamus hips, she was able to only sit up, her belly compressing in her lap into a taut, tight roll of fat that bulged out even farther. 2B felt a burp rise in her throat and let it out, the sensation too new and strange for her to react in time.

She heard 9S laugh in the wake of her little outburst. She looked at him crossly, her light blue face turning a deeper shade.

“My current form is such a disgrace,” 2B said, turning her sour expression from 9S to her own fattened fecundity. “I glutted myself like a hog before you arrived. I was so incapacitated that I must have been carried here back to my room. Once again I failed to control myself around the berries.”

“You had more juice? You look a little bigger since I last saw you, but you’re definitely not a blueberry again,” 9S said.

2B shifted in bed, scooting her enormous jiggling rump until her chubby legs were pointing out over the side of the bed. “It was a different sort of juice, it had congealed into a jelly. Inside of 6O.”

“6O? She still had juice in her? It’s been weeks!” 9S marveled.

“Yes,” 2B confirmed. “In the absence of a juicing, the fluid inside of her moved entirely into her middle and turned into a jelly. She gave birth to this jellied juice in great quantities, and I ate more than my fill.”

With another embarrassing grunt, 2B hefted her fat round body up from the bed and stood up, her whole expanse shuddering and jiggling from the effort.

“That’s wild,” 9S said. “But convenient! You can satisfy your cravings but not turn all big and juicy.”

2B held her pregnant middle and probed its surface. She felt a little bigger, her stomach seemingly rounder. Her pot belly stuck out a couple more inches than it had before, 2B was sure. Feeling around behind herself, the fattening android found that her ass had swelled as well, putting on even more than just a few inches of fresh flab. Her skirt had ridden up higher on her chubby cheeks, showing off the bottoms of her bloated butt and the back of her juicy blue thunder thighs. Her tremendous backside had become more shelf-like than ever, and stuck out twice as far behind her as her pot belly did in front. The jelly seemed to have added to her permanent gain, sticking to her ass and belly as new fat.

Blushing slightly, 2B took 9S’ hand in her own after she had finished her brief inspection. “Nines...I don’t want to just satisfy my craving. I want to be...I want to be a blueberry.”

“Really?” 9S asked, surprised.

“Yes. I’m so ashamed. I’m supposed to be a warrior but all I want is to be round. I want to swell with juice and then...and then I want you to squeeze me. To juice me. I want to make love to you over and over, to be a blueberry again and again.”

“2B...” 9S said softly, taking in her confession. He squeezed her hand tenderly and kissed her. 2B moaned softly as his tongue entered her mouth. They parted and 9S gave her a warm, reassuring smile.

“You’re still a warrior, 2B, but your battle now is to protect our baby,” 9S said, placing a hand over 2B’s bump. “You wouldn’t have had this baby without the blueberries, so I don’t see any reason to give them up now. Whatever they are, they’re not bad, I can say that much. If you want to be a blueberry 2B, then I’ll always be there to take care of you.”

2B hugged her lover, grasping him tightly to her rounded belly and large bosom. “Nines, thank you,” she said. “I love you.”

“I love you too, 2B.”

Their hug turned more passionate as 2B kissed 9S again. She gripped him tightly, running her hands over his back. She felt him harden against the lower curve of her bulging belly as they kissed.

“Make love to me,” 2B whispered.

“Yes,” 9S agreed at once.

Soon he was on her bed, naked and lying on his back. His manhood was erect and ready, standing to attention at its full nine inches. 2B undressed herself in the middle of her room, having had to wait for 9S to strip first as she was far too fat for them both to stand and take off their clothes in the small confines of the Bunker bedroom. She inadvertantly put on a strip tease for 9S, forced to remove her clothing in a slow, sensual fashion because of her size.

Her body jiggled fiercely as she worked her black dress up and over her head first. Her plump, ripe breasts were like water balloons in the wake of her dress passing over them. She could almost hear a sloshing sound in her head as she watched them bounce, or perhaps it was just wishful thinking that her breasts would be full of juice she could enjoy squeezing from herself.

Next she shimmied out of her leotard, her fantastically fattened hips swaying from side to side. As the stretchy white clothing rolled down past her hips and plump belly, 2B bent over and gave 9S a magnificent view of her massive moons as she worked the leotard down her legs. 2B felt herself inadvertently smile a little when she heard a little gasp from behind her as she stuck out her overripe rump.

She had to plop herself down onto that enormous butt to remove her tall boots, struggling to reach over her gut to pull them off. 9S watched all of these efforts while he stroked his eager erection, keeping himself rock hard for what was to come. Panting, 2B finished with her boots and stood back up, her fat ass rippling and bouncing from the slightest movement.

“This jiggling is getting annoying,” 2B grumbled as she pulled off her long black gloves. “I want to be a blueberry again. I don’t jiggle when I’m pressurized with juice.”

“I like the way you jiggle, 2B,” 9S said. “Your body is incredible. I’m really liking the new you.”

“You do? How odd.”

“It’s not odd. Why wouldn’t I think the woman I love is beautiful?”

“What part of me is beautiful?” 2B asked coyly as she felt a fluttering in her chest. She clasped her hands behind her back, atop the shelf of her great big ass, and let 9S see the round, full curves of her pregnant belly and breasts. She was completely naked now, her soft blue body utterly exposed. Her pear-shaped figure took up so much space in 2B’s modest quarters, and it made her feel good, very good, to be consuming so much room with her gravid bulk. It made her feel like a blueberry. She imagined herself pressing up against the walls and ceiling. She had almost done so before but 9S had been too quick to push her out of the door and roll her away. 2B moved her hands to her front and stared to grope her breasts, their mass spilling over her hands.

“Everything about you is beautiful,” 9S replied. “You’re just incredible from top to bottom.”

“I want to hear something specific,” 2B said, continuing to play with herself. “Please indulge me, Nines. This is important data.”

“Uhhh...I don’t know, you really are just perfect,” 9S answered.

2B moved closer to him, standing so her pregnant paunch was jutting out over him as she stood against the bed. She leaned forward and bit and felt her soft underbelly press into his hard, twitching tip. “That’s not good enough, Nines,” she said, teasing him with the weight and softness of her big belly.

“Well, if I really had to pick something, I’d have to say that...that I think your butt is amazing,” 9S confessed, his face reddening. “More than amazing really, it’s just absolutely incredible. It’s so round and huge, I feel like I could get lost in those cheeks.”

2B blushed too to hear it but she wasn’t displeased at all. “Oh really? Well, then perhaps you should see for yourself if you really would become lost.”

“Oh please, 2B, bury me in your ass! I would love to explore it!” 9S shouted. 2B was taken a little aback by how suddenly his hesitance had changed to exuberance, but it also made her feel quite confident of her massive, voluptuous bottom.

2B turned in place, bringing her gargantuan ass over the bed. She pushed it into 9S, who grabbed onto it greedily and began to knead his fingers into its doughy mass. 2B moaned, surprised at how good his touch felt.

“So eager...” she said. “Let me get into a better position, Nines, then you can explore all you like.”

The two lovers helped each other into place on the bed, with Nines resuming his position on his back while 2B very carefully maneuvered her couch crushing ass into place over him. She was on her knees, 9S’s chest between them, and ready to plop her billowing butt onto his face. The eager android reached his hands up and grabbed her ass again, squeezing her juicy meat as he pulled her downwards. 2B sank down and smothered him with her ass, his head enveloped by the sprawl of her bloated buns.

2B sank her hands and knees into the bed for support and started to grind and bounce on top of 9S, shaking her big fat ass as he lay crushed beneath it. The smothered android was letting out muffled moans of delight as he continued to play with the jiggling pudge covering every inch of 2B’s immense behind.

2B rocked her ass up and down, smooshing her abundant fat onto 9S’ face over and over, her pillowy softness covering everything from his chest to his hair. She began to let out a purring moan, growing more and more aroused as she buried her lover in her adipose. The bouncing bottom heavy bot leaned forward after a while, pressing her baby belly tightly against Nines. Her ass lifted up from his face a bit and soon her most sensitive area was right in the perfect spot for 9S to play with. As 2B leaned down more and licked at 9S’ head, he in turn put his mouth to her opening and began to kiss her.

“Unnnhh!” she gasped out in pleasant surprise. “Oh, oh, that feels great! Yes, more, kiss me more!” 2B cooed, taking a liking at once to the way 9S pleased her.

She took him into her mouth, swallowing his head and then bit by bit devouring his shaft. His length filled her mouth and then sank down her throat as 2B started to suck. Below her smothering ass, 9S worked at 2B’s clit with his tongue, pleasing her and making her shiver. Her pudgy mass rippled with delight from head to toe.

2B’s head bobbed up and down as she sucked 9S’ cock, and in time she bounced her ass more, burying 9S again and again as he licked and kissed her button. Her belly squished between the two of them as they pleased each other. 2B, through the haze of sex, worried briefly if she was too heavy for 9S, but her lover seemed plenty enthusiastic to keep going.

Fat blue breasts swallowed and caressed the bottom of 9S’ dick as 2B sucked him. Her hanging tits were soft and heavy, and 2B pressed them together tightly for her own enjoyment and to give 9S the pleasure of feeling them rub all along his tight, throbbing erection.

2B heard 9S moan louder, his voice muffled still by the avalanche of ass on top of him. She felt him buck up against her from below, but his hips could barely move with all of 2B’s crushing weight holding him down. He was close, she could tell, and so 2B deepthroated him hard, taking in as much of his length as far as she could to embrace him in all of the warmth she had. She felt him explode down her throat moments later, his seed spilling into her belly to join the jellies. 2B moaned and kept sucking, pulling everything out of him as he came. She moaned hard around his cock, excited by his orgasm enough to bring her to her own climax. She sank down onto 9S, urging his searching tongue to find her most sensitive areas. Her lapped and licked her, kissed and nibbled, and soon 2B was groaning huskily around the meat in her mouth as she came.

“Annnhh! Nines, yes, yyeeeesssss!” she cried as she threw her head back and released his dick. She clenched her thighs and squeezed him, hugging him with her thick, chunky legs.

As the climax passed from them both, 2B felt 9S give her rump a quick double pat. He was tapping out. Exhausted, 2B readily rolled off of 9S, freeing him from the marshmallow prison of her ass. They lay on their backs beside each other, but pointing the opposite direction. 9S was once again pushed to the absolute brink of the bed by 2B’s girth, but he managed to hold on.

“Oh, oh man, that was incredible,” 9S said.

“Did you get lost?” 2B asked as she folded her hands over her belly, feeling utterly contented.

9S laughed. “Almost, but I managed. I even found something really special.”

2B nodded. “You certainly did. I’ll have to let you go exploring again soon.”

“I’m looking forward to it, 2B.”

9S took her hand and held it tight, and she never wanted him to let go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the end of Part 1 of 2Berry. There was supposed to be a great deal more, but wishforsquish has stopped for whatever reason and went silent for the better part of 1-2 years. My attempts to contact him for status did yeild something, mainly in him refunding my paid-upfront money, but he(now a she) was still silent on why he stopped, giving no reason. Then one day out of the blue, which I assume was after the trans surgery, she blocked me and gave no recourse or closure as to why, in which my previous contact attempts have been mostly on how Squish is doing, happy holidays/hope you're doing ok, and the one or two offers of us becoming business partners again. 
> 
> So Squish, if you find this. Don't be afraid to contact me. You know where to find me. 
> 
> This was a story I really wanted to see be executed by him since I love his writing, but I decided that I'll take it upon myself to finish the story in Part 2 at some point in the future. Because I have many lewd designs for Nines, 2B, 6O, and the Commander as well.

A secret briefing was held the next day in the Commander’s quarters, and it was a rather crowded one. In attendance were not one but three each of 2B and 9S, as well as 6O. The room was filled to capacity, but the Commander didn’t seem bothered. The same could not be said for the other androids.

“This is soooo weird,” 6O said, looking around at the collected doppelgangers. “I’ve never seen more than one of the same unit activated before. I didn’t even think that was possible.”

The copies that 2B had birthed were here with their “parents”, lined up and at attention. They were technically alive and active, but were silent and seemed emotionless. These were not the empty shells of duplicate YorHa models waiting to be implanted with the electronic consciousness of an android, but living androids with their own new self, albeit a self that seemed less complex than a regular android.

2B stared at her thin copies, looking at herself the way she was before she had tasted the blueberry fruit and changed into a juicy mother. The copies stared back, their faces blank.

“It’s freaky alright,” 9S agreed with 6O. “I didn’t expect them to be able to walk around, I thought they would be like backup bodies.”

“It’s no doubt due to how they were created,” the Commander said. “These androids here were born from 2B, not assembled.”

“Right, I know. Still though, it’s strange to see another me that’s moving around,” 9S said. At the moment the copies were quite still but they had all seen them march into the room before the briefing had started. It was the first time 9S had seen his “children” since 2B had birthed them.

“You’ll have to get used to it, because I’m deploying them with you,” the Commander announced. “I’m sending all of you down to Earth on an assignment.”

“Commander, with respect, 2B is in no condition to enter the field,” 9S said at once, moving to stand protectively in front of his love.

“This is no combat mission, 9S,” the Commander clarified. “I’m well aware that 2B is precious, and that sending her out of the Bunker is a risk, but we’ve found another berry site that must be investigated. 2B, 6O, you two have already been exposed to the blueberries and so are best suited to this task.”

“I will do as you command,” 2B said. “I’m willing to serve.”

“I won’t leave 2B’s side, that’s for sure,” 6O said, embracing 2B’s plump arm. 6O was back to normal now, with no trace that she had once been a giant, juicy blue ball or had given birth to a bellyful of jelly. Her slim body was clad in her Operator’s uniform, and a black veil obscured the bottom of her face.

“Plus,” she went on, “I want to see more of Earth. It was so exciting last time, but I want a chance to look around while I’m not falling out of the sky.”

“You’ll be deployed somewhere much further away than your previous area of operations. It’s across the ocean, in an area that Resistance intel says has very light machine activity,” the Commander explained. “This area is highly overgrown, and in fact it was completely   
inaccessible until Resistance excavations uncovered it. That’s also when they found the blueberries.”

“Blueberries?” 2B asked. “They discovered more than one? We only found a single fruit at the previous locations.”

“Oh yes, they found more than one alright,” the Commander replied.

“Two then? Perhaps three?” 2B pried, growing excited. “Is there more than one bush?”

“Bush?” the Commander echoed. “2B, they didn’t find a bush.”

The berry addicted mother frowned and tilted her head quizzically. “If they didn’t uncover a bush, then what did they find?”

–

“It’s a tree!” 9S exclaimed.

“It’s full of them...” 2B observed in an awed gasp, taken aback by what stood before her.

In the remains of what had once been a human shopping mall stood a tall and magnificent tree whose branches were bursting with huge, ripe blueberries. The fat blue fruit hung in bunches, weighing down the boughs with their juicy mass. 2B stared up at them with intense longing, and couldn’t help reaching up a hand to pluck one despite the distance. Her hand closed around only air, the tantalizing berries, for the moment, well out of reach.

2B, 9S, and 6O stood on a balcony ringing the tree, which was part of the second floor of the ancient shopping mall. The tree was planted in a large circular area in the middle of a single long avenue lined with storefronts. It soared up nearly a hundred feet into the air, stopped by the metal framework of a shattered skylight dome. Its thick trunk was bigger around than even the wide and wobbly 2B. Its leafy and berry-laden branches spread as far as they could in all directions, extending to make an artificial ceiling below the ruined skylight.

As impressive as the tree was, it was actually quite small compared to the mega-flora outside of the mall. The gigantic trees that had taken over the landscape of the ruined world had spread their roots over the mall, encasing it almost entirely in a prison of thick, constricting wood. The skylight above the tree was the only thing not covered, allowing the blueberry tree to thrive.

The roots had previously barred all access to the building, but the Resistance had blown their way into one of the two department stores that served as entrances to the mall. Their work had cleared a path inside, though the other department store at the opposite end of the old mall was completely caved in with rocks, roots, and rubble.

2B despaired that the fruit, while amazingly plentiful, was too high in the air to grab. Some of the branches did lie low enough to almost graze their heads as they stood on the balcony surrounding the tree, but they had only leaves.

Ggrrrrrrrrrllll…

2B put a hand to her stomach and could feel it vibrating beneath her dress as it roared for the fruit. The sound of her demanding belly mixed with the strange music that 2B heard in her head, a sound that came from the berries. It was louder now than it had been before, a joyous chorus that beckoned her to eat.

6O giggled and prodded 2B’s prominent belly. “Geez 2B, I’ve never heard an android’s stomach actually growl before. You’re turning into a little piggy, aren’t you?”

The operator laughed again but was interrupted by a loud, low Grroooooommmmbbbllll~ from deep inside her own middle.

“What was that you were saying about me becoming porcine?” 2B asked, the ghost of a smile on her soft blue face.

“Forget it, forget it,” 6O said hastily, wrapping her arms around her tummy. “Let’s just send a Pod to grab some fruit.”

“Wait girls, hold on. We’re not done with the mission yet,” 9S said. “We’re supposed to scout this place and we haven’t even looked into any of these stores yet. The berries can wait.”

He was absolutely correct but it didn’t make it any easier to hear for 2B. Her tummy continued to beg and whine for juice, but she reluctantly turned her eyes from the tree and followed 9S into the nearest shop on the second floor mezzanine. Some of the storefronts had collapsed, their insides choked with rubble or smashed by giant roots, but plenty were still almost completely intact. Looking around, 2B observed that not only was the store she stood in intact, it was stocked.

“Nines,” she started, holding up a bag of what looked like a human snack food. “These items...they should have rotted away to dust thousands of years ago. But this…”

She turned the pouch around in her gloved hands and examined its surface. It proclaimed that it was full of chips made from potato, and had not a trace of age or wear upon it.

“This looks like it was made yesterday,” 2B finished.

“I know, I’m seeing tons of stuff still left lying around,” 9S concurred. He stood near a shelf that was filled with similar items, all seemingly snacks once enjoyed by humans. Dark glass doors lined one side of the store, and had rows upon rows of bottles stacked behind them. These too looked as fresh as could be.

2B gripped the bag of potato chips in her hands and pulled, breaking it open. At once an oily, salty scent floated up to her with no trace of decay or expiration. Plucking a chip from inside the bag, 2B held it up to her face. It was round and golden and dotted with clinging specks of salt. Slowly, carefully, 2B opened her mouth and placed the chip on her tongue. She closed her mouth and chewed, and was hit with an almost electric realization.

“This! This is what I’ve been looking for!” she blurted out as she finished chewing the single chip. The taste of salt on her tongue, the crunchy satisfaction as her teeth crushed the oily little disc, it was so good and just what her body had been craving since she had become pregnant. She needed more of the salt and fat, more.

2B’s hand dove into the bag and took a full handful this time and shoveled it into her mouth. Her cheeks bulged as she chewed and a low moan escaped her lips. It was enough to make her forget her craving for juice for the moment. Her other need, her body’s need to pack on weight in the form of decadent food to nourish her growing baby, was storming to the forefront of her priorities.

“Whoa, you’re actually eating that!?” 9S cried as he finally noticed 2B scarfing down the potato chips. She had eaten all of the chips in seconds and was in the process of tipping the bag over her mouth to catch the remaining bits.

“I need it, Nines,” she said after she had fully consumed the bag. She wiped her mouth with her doughy forearm and immediately seized another bag. “I need to eat, I need to eat more than just nutrient capsules and protein blocks. Mmmmpphhh...shooo good.”

More chips flew into 2B’s mouth from her scooping hand and she chewed blissfully. 9S sighed and picked up a bag for himself. 2B saw him open it up, take a cautious sniff, and then put it back down. “It does seem fresh, somehow, but I don’t really see the appeal.”

“Ooh, is it snack time?” 6O asked, finally making her way into the abandoned convenience store. She picked up the bag that 9S had opened and peered inside.

“Wow, it’s still good! Amazing!” she gasped with glee. Joining 2B, she dug a hand greedily into the bad and pulled out a handful of chips, but these were triangular and covered in a kind of orange dusting. Holding up her veil, she popped the chips into her mouth and chewed with a big smile on her face, cooing as she did.

“Delisshous!” she exclaimed as she ate. Soon both ladies were gorging themselves, popping open one container after another to see what new fresh treat awaited them. 6O ate with curious excitement but for 2B it was still a powerful drive to gorge, to feed herself fat and grow a truly fecund body appropriate for a mother-to-be. She easily outpaced her smaller comrade, stuffing her face without a care for anything else.

“Mmmmm, I can’t shhhttoooop,” she moaned as her belly tightened with fullness. She swallowed hard and belched into her fist. “W-won’t stop. It’s for...for the baby...”

–

9S was pulled away from the spectacle of 2B glutting herself on her treasure trove of preserved junk food by a call on his comms. Stepping outside of the store, he activated the channel.

“9S, report,” the Commander ordered into his ear.

“Oh, Commander! Ma’am!” 9S nearly yelped. “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you. Where’s 21O?”

“This operation is too important for me to not oversee it directly,” the Commander said. “Give me a status report. Have you located the berries?”

“We certainly have,” 9S confirmed. “There’s a tree here full of the things. But that’s not all. Something is weird with this shopping mall. It’s not at all like the other ruins I’ve been to. The stuff here is...preserved, somehow.”

He kicked at the tile below him on the balcony, noticing that aside from fallen leaves it bore no trace of the ravages of time. “Everything here looks like the humans just left this world a week ago at most, not thousands of years. 2B is even eating some food that was left behind in one of the stores. It’s all edible.”

“That’s a very curious development. What do you think is responsible?” the Commander asked.

“I have no idea yet, ma’am, but I’ll keep investigating.”

“Please do, 9S. You’ll have plenty of time for it while you carry out the next phase of the operation.”

“Next phase?”

“The next part of your mission is very important, 9S. Now that you’ve confirmed the presence of more blueberries, your task will be to continue to procreate with units 2B and 6O.”

“C-Commander? You’re ordering me to...”

“To procreate, 9S. One child alone is not going to revive the human race. You must breed with them both, use the fruit somehow and conceive more children. Impregnate 6O and experiment with the blueberries to see if 2B can be made more fertile.”

“I...I will certainly do my best, Commander,” 9S said.

“See that you do, 9S. If you’re successful, we’ll begin a proper full-scale human breeding project across all of YorHa. Remain where you are and carry out this mission. I don’t need to remind you that protecting the child already growing inside 2B is paramount, so if something happens to threaten her, you must protect her.”

“Of course, Commander. I would give my life for her,” 9S said at once.

“Good. It shouldn’t come to that though. Resistance scouts have noticed no machine activity whatsoever in your area.”

“That’s a relief, but the last two places where we found even one berry were swarming with machines, and this mall is just packed with fruit.”

“Stay alert and be on guard then. The Resistance scouts will remain on site and screen your position for any sign of machine incursion. Remember to make use of the surplus units 2B created. They may not be fully aware but they should be able to fight and otherwise serve you.”

9S looked down at the first floor where his “clones” and those of 2B were standing to one side of the mall’s wide corridor, waiting like dolls for someone to give them orders.

“I’ll try to keep them in mind,” 9S said reluctantly. “They still kind of creep me out.”

“Your feelings are irrelevant, 9S. I’ll check in regularly for status updates. For the glory of Mankind.”

“For the glory of Mankind,” 9S echoed as the call closed with a chime.

He looked back over at the convenience store. He could see his lover through the glass walls quite clearly, as her impressive size was hard to miss. 2B had continued to gorge this entire time. She was sitting on her wide, cushioned butt now in the middle of one of the aisles, grabbing snacks from the shelves around her and devouring them greedily. A sizable pile of empty bottles, boxes, and pouches was spread around her, the evidence of her binge.

“Looks like my first task is to protect 2B from herself,” 9S said as he returned to the store.

–

9S eased 2B onto a bed on the second floor of the intact department store at the end of the mall. Like everything else inside the mysterious ruin, it was decidedly not ruined. The blankets were soft, and the springs of the mattress held up very well as the super stuffed 2B flopped her crushing ass onto them. Her sprawling rear smothered the queen size mattress, her cheeks covering almost the whole width of the bed.

As big as the android mother’s butt was, the concern at the moment was her belly. Clutching it and groaning, 2B laid back and sank her voluminous backside into the squealing mattress. 9S stood over her, watching her stomach bulge into the air. It was so huge, so utterly packed with food. Her basketball-sized pot belly had blimped into a beach ball, so tight and round 2B looked well past due to deliver.

“This is...oooohhh...worse than...the-the jellies...mmmhhhh...” the poor glutted android moaned. “Nines, unnhhhhh, please...get these clothes off of me...I can’t...hufff...take the pressure,”

“Sure, 2B, hang on,” 9S said. He gently began to pull off her clothes, starting with her gloves and long boots. He saw that her dress and the white leotard underneath seemed quite intact despite how 2B’s belly had ballooned. Her new clothes had been made with stretching in mind, clearly.

“2B, you really overdid it,” 9S remarked as he worked. “I’ve never seen you go so crazy for something that wasn’t juice.”

A bashful blush colored 2B’s face purple. “I had a craving,” she said quietly.

“That’s an understatement. Good thing 6O at least stopped before she got this full. I couldn’t haul you both over here.”

“Where...nnnngghhh...where is she?” 2B asked.

“I asked her to keep scouting the stores with our copies. Hopefully she doesn’t go on another binge.”

“I’m sorry, Nines. I’m so ashamed.”

“Don’t feel bad at all. It’s because of the pregnancy, right? You have to do what the baby needs now. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop you before you ended up like this.”

2B’s titanic tummy growled, and seemed to puff up another inch before 9S’ eyes. The poor android attached to the growing gut moaned and sank her fingers into her belly, massaging the worst, tightest areas.

“I couldn’t stop. Everything...uurrrgghhh...so new...so tasty...”

“Shhhh, 2B, relax. It’s ok. Let’s just focus on these clothes.”

With great effort, 9S propped up 2B’s back with one hand and used the other to work her dress up and over her jutting, throbbing gut and her round, heavy breasts. The melons swayed and jiggled inside her leotard as the dress was lifted past them.

To at last remove 2B’s leotard from her stuffed pregnant belly, 9S climbed onto the bed with 2B, and carefully straddled one of her beefy thighs, amazed that even one those chunky tree trunks was as wide as her waist had once been. 2B moaned and held her bloating belly as the motion of the mattress made her fattened form jiggle.

“Sorry, 2B,” 9S said.

“It’s...alright.”

Reaching up, 9S pulled the leotard down 2B’s shoulders while the engorged mother spread her arms out to aid in the process. Working together, they were able to get 2B’s doughy limbs free from the tight white garment, and then it was a simpler matter of rolling the material down over 2B’s tits and belly, exposing each in turn. 2B sighed with relief as her belly puffed free into the open air, gaining other couple of inches in size. 9S blushed and tugged the leotard down further until he finally slipped it off from 2B’s legs and tossed it aside.

He couldn’t then resist taking in the sight of 2B’s beautiful blue body, admiring its every curve. Her belly was a monolith of blue dough, so packed and bloated that it looked like 2B was turning into a blueberry again without even a drop of juice. Her ass was so wide and immense that it raised her up as she laid on her back, making her prominent tummy bulge all the fatter up from her waist. Her tits jiggled atop her swollen sphere of a stomach, hefty and larger than ripe grapefruits.

“Mmm, 2B, you’re so beautiful,” he said. “I know you’re feeling bad right now, but I just can’t take my eyes off of you.”

2B reached up and took 9S’ hand, then moved it to her soft, plump breast. 9S squeezed, feeling the fat bulge between his fingers. 2B groaned huskily.

“You’re the only one who can make me feel better,” 2B said. “Stay right there. Make...mmmmm...make love to me.”

“Alright, 2B, gladly,” 9S agreed. He leaned forward and put his mouth to 2B’s other breast, his tongue tracing circles around the tight dark blue nub of her nipple. The pregnant android arched her back a little and sighed happily.

“Mmmmmm...that’s very nice, Nines,” she purred.

While 9S sucked his lover’s nipple, he thought of his latest orders. He now technically had a duty to make 2B as pregnant as possible, but he didn’t want to think of having sex as an obligation. He wanted to make 2B feel good, regardless of orders. Besides, he knew enough about pregnancy from his research while under house arrest to know that more sex didn’t equal more babies. But then again, everything with the blueberries was uncharted territory. It was impossible to know just what would happen each time he made love to 2B.

9S felt himself harden at the thought, aroused and excited at the idea that maybe he could make 2B even bigger, even fatter with every thrust of his cock. That maybe every intercourse would leave her more full of babies than the last. His cock pressed hard into 2B’s lower belly, making the pressurized preggo moan.

“Nines, get...get that thing inside me already, before...huufff...before it pops me,” 2B commanded.

“Sorry, 2B, I’ll fix that right away,” he promised. 9S clutched onto 2B’s jiggly, meaty tit for balance while he worked his shorts down and off. His dick swelled out, standing proud and erect at its full nine inches.

Ordinarily a belly as engorged, fat, and massive as 2B’s would restrict access to her sex, but fortunately the sheer mass of 2B’s huge fat ass propped her up enough so that 9S could see a good angle of entry. Moving between 2B’s spread legs, he prepared to enter her. He moved his hand to her hips and savored the feeling of her soft flesh just oozing between his fingers. She was so doughy, so beautifully chubby. 9S felt himself falling only further in love with the sight of his lover’s massive proportions.

He guided himself in slowly, the first time entering 2B without the slickness of leaking juice to grease his member. He found there was no need for it though, as 2B was very wet and ready to go. His head kissed her lips then plunged inside, the warmth of her embracing his cock.

“Unnnhhh! Yes!” 2B moaned.

9S kept going, pushing himself in to the hilt, and felt his slim waist and chest press into the massive swollen dome of 2B’s overfed belly. He felt the contrast of the softness of her fat swaddled lower belly and the absolute tautness where the food sat inside of her, stretching her greatly.

“Brace yourself, 2B, I’m going to start now,” he warned, knowing that his love making would jostle that monster mound terribly.

“Do it, Nines, please, I’m ready. So ready...”

9S moved his grip from 2B’s broodmother hips to her overblown belly, holding the behemoth in his grasp to try and steady it. His hands felt utterly insignificant grasping the mountainous mound. He began to pound her, thrusting in and out with slow, but powerful strokes. 2B gasped and moaned at once as Nines buried himself in her over and over.

“Y-yes, yeeessss!”

Encouraged by his lover’s cries, 9S pumped faster, bucking his hips against 2B. He felt her abundant thigh fat holding him in place, squeezing him tighter as he fucked her. Her belly rocked, and quaked, and roared.

Sloooossshh...slloossh...glunk...ga-LUNK...groooooommmmmbbbllll…

2B became like an overloaded washing machine as the contents of her belly were pushed around by the enthusiasm of their sex. She churned, sloshed and bounced, gasped and moaned and held onto the top of her belly, joining 9S in trying to stabilize it. Still it shook and jiggled and wobbled.

“Still...hffff...too much...jiggling...even like – urrrgggghh – this...nnnhhh-Aaaannhh!” 2B groaned out, her moans of fullness mingling with passionate cries.

“You want to be a blueberry, 2B. You want to be so full not one inch of you jiggles,” 9S said. He pounded her even faster, working up to the finish. 2B felt just so good, both inside and out, that he could barely hold off his climax.

“Yes, yes, I do...I want to be huge and full of juice. I need to be...I have to be...”

“You want me to juice you too.”

“Yes! I need you, Nines. I n-neeed you, ooooh, so much...”

“I need you too, 2B. I love you. I looove yooouu, oh, oh! I’m c-coooming, it’s already coming!”

9S held his fat lover tight as he climaxed, ejaculating into her with one last mighty thrust. He groaned and fell forwards onto her mighty middle, feeling the rumbles of digestion booming inside of her as he spent himself into her tight, warm sex. 2B curled her legs up towards her bloated tummy and bounced on her massive ass as she reached her orgasm too.

“Nines...oh Nines! C-coming...I’m there, I’m coming tooo-AAAAannnnhhh!”

There was no flood of juice this time, and no dramatic blowup of post-juicing pregnancy. The two lovers stayed where they finished, with Nines lying atop 2B’s immense middle while the pregnant android mewled through the last throes of her long, intense climax. She reached up to the top of her middle and stroked 9S’ hair softly. 9S felt utterly content as he felt her pet him, and completely, deeply in love. He didn’t care if their coupling had just now created another life. It didn’t matter. One baby. A hundred babies. It would be the same. He loved 2B, and she loved him. They would figure out the rest later.


End file.
